Everlasting PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS THE WAR OF SNOW!
by hungergamesobsesser101
Summary: As Katniss dwells in self pity, and the nightmare of every day life, Peeta is somewhere nearby... and she doesn't even know it. Which one would be worse? Her greatest love away, or a lesser love gone forever? Hard questions with harder answers. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Part one of three

The battle of Snow

**A/N: HI!! This is my first fanfiction EVER! The story gets better as it goes on and it really picks up at chapter 6. My co-author, my cousin (she is also my beta) didn't write most of this chapter, but she helps me write just about every other one. **

**Oh, and my personal pen name is HuNgErGaMeSlOvEr101. Me and my cousin share this account, the one that we update on is hungergamesobsesser101. Confusing enough? Good. **

**Okay, Now it's me… co-author. Or I started as co-author. Now I've written half of it. (Especially the most dramatic parts. If you're crying you know it's my fault) I'm gonna be working on getting my own account, or I'm gonna change my pen name anyways. It's going to be HuNgErRoSe101. Also, my cousin the author made the mistake of telling me she had writers block and, well you'll wound up seeing what I did. She wasn't too happy with me. I received several death threats… Anyways, don't ever tell me you're having writers block, or I'll end up killing your favorite character. So, she told me around chapter six, well when you read chapter six…. Just don't kill me. I mean, I'm the one who killed my favorite character. **

**Disclaimer: We solemnly swear that we will not steal the Hunger Games from Suzanne Collins (That is such a lie! Tee hee.) We also solemnly swear that we don't own the Hunger Games. We do own 27 pens though. There all different kinds of colors. Red, green, yellow (lists colors.)**

**Sorry, we were babbling. **

Chapter one:

"Katniss there is no more district 12."

No, this couldn't be happening.

"Gale, don't you lie to me."

"Why would I lie to you Katniss? I love you."

Great, just great.

Peeta, now Gale. Well, Gale had always loved me, same with Peeta... wait, something is wrong. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that something was wrong.

"Peeta" I whisper. I gasp.

"Gale," I say calmly. "Gale, were is Peeta?"

"Katniss, you know what happened to Peeta. Please don't make me be the one to tell you again" Gale said.

"Gale," I cried, "please just tell me." as I broke into tears that I couldn't control.

When Gale finally got me to calm down, he told me. "Katniss, the Capitol has him. Don't worry, we will find him, I promise," said Gale clutching my hand. He quickly pulled his hand out of grasp saying "Sorry. I just forgot you were married and to Peeta and all. Unless you want me to hold your hand..." he said with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Gale," I said confused "what do you mean? Married to Peeta? We are not married?" My voice going up an octave making what I said sound like a question. Gale finally lost it.

"Katniss! Peeta said that you were married on national television! He said you are carrying his child!"

"Oh Gale," I thought. If only you knew. Then Gale said something that broke my heart. It made me feel like sick, and broken, and guilty. "Katniss I have ALWAYS loved you. Well apparently you haven't always loved me.

Gale looked at me coldly.

"Your mother would like to see you now Katniss."

"No Gale don't leave me. Please please please, Gale, don't leave me." my voice breaking at the end.

He knew that I meant please don't leave me again, like he had done after my first Hunger Games with Peeta. "Too bad. I already did"

"Gale, don't do this" I whispered. "Katniss do you think I want too?! Well for all it's worth I don't" My eyes must have convinced him to come back.

"I'll be back later Katniss, don't worry"

"Gale I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Too late for apologies Katniss"

"Gale." Gale made this motion with his hands that told me in a nice way to "save It Katniss" as he turned on his heel ad walked out the door. No matter what I do I am always hurting someone.

"Katniss?" my mother said as she walked into the room.

"Mom? Prim?" My mom walked into the room with Prim trailing closely behind. "MOM! PRIM! IT IS YOU!!!"

"Katniss? Oh baby..."

"KATNISS!!" Prim ran up and threw her arms around my neck as my mother burst into  
tears "Oh Katniss I was so worried."

Prim... my prim, standing here before me. I was so overwhelmed and happy I got this big knot in my  
throat and couldn't speak.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I finally got the knot to loosen a bit before whispering "Prim is that really you?"

"Yes Katniss. It really is me" Prim replied.

"Oh my Prim!!" I cried. Normally I'm not one to cry like I just did, but I was sobbing. What was worse about it was when Gale walked back in because he heard me.

"Katniss? Katniss what's wrong?" I was sobbing so hard I couldn't speak.

Gale ran up while Prim turned around and saw the desperation in his eyes she backed to off to give him some room with me.

"Oh oh Katniss, I never meant anything I told you." All I could was nod and sob more. "Katniss? Katniss please stop crying I hate seeing you like this..."

When I looked in Gale's eye's I saw the boy I had seen in the woods when I was just a scrawny child, the man who came to say goodbye to me on the day of the reaping, and I saw the broken bleeding man who had gotten whipped. I saw a man trying to be strong for me, and a man who wanted to break down and weep when he saw me cry like that. I looked into Gale's eyes and decided to stop crying.

"Gale" I said "you don't always have to be strong," I said, and with those words Gale started crying as I stopped.

"Gale, why are you crying?"

"It's just the fact that I almost lost you again and your with Peeta now...it's so hard for me right now," Gale whispered. "Katniss, just tell me that you won't leave me for Peeta and I will be alright."

"What do you mean? Leave you for Peeta?" Gale looked at me like I was crazy for not knowing what he was talking about. All of a sudden he just started crying all over again. I had never seen him as such a wreak.

Then Gale ran out of the room, sobbing harder then I had been. It was terrible seeing him like this.

"Gale!" I screamed after him, but then I felt someone put their arms around me, excited, I shout, "Peeta!!" thinking it was him, because no one ever held me like that, but when I turned, Peeta was not there, it was Haymitch. I had never seen him looking so sober. In fact he face was puffy and it looked as if he has been crying. This upset me even more. I knew if Haymitch had started crying about Peeta, we were screwed.

"I'm sorry I had to disappoint you sweetheart. I just..." I started to tune out what he said, because I was thinking of when I saw Peeta in the mud. "Come to finish me off sweetheart?" When Haymitch had said that, it really hurt. He had always been the one who called me sweet heart, but right now anything led me back to Peeta.

I could feel the tears burning my cheeks. Then all of a sudden I heard cheering, confused I turned and saw Finnick jumping up and down shouting and acting all happy. Sickened by his excitement I shouted at him "Why are you so happy?! My boyfriend.." I pulled up short surprised yet un startled at myself for using the word boyfriend for Peeta. In fact Peeta seemed to need to have a better name then boyfriend. He needed a word that said 'lover, guardian, protector, and... husband? No, not husband. At least not husband yet. Call it in a way, soul mate NOT boyfriend.

"Aren't you happy that Haymitch just said he would get Peeta back for you?"

"WHAT?!" I screeched, not believing him, because Haymitch hates Peeta more then he hates me. Haymitch just isn't a people person. He wouldn't do something so sweet. It's just not him. I turn and stare at Haymitch not believing it, prepared to yell at him for telling such a horrible horrible lie, but the look on his face pulls me up short. He is crying. There are tears running down his face right now. I would of thought that he had FORGOTTEN how the cry, I mean being Haymitch and all. "Haymitch? I barley whisper. He seemed so much unlike himself.

* * *

It seemed as if I had just fallen asleep when I heard Haymitch's gruff voice and him pounding the door. "Open the door!" I got up and shuffle over to open the door.

"What? What are you doing talking to me at like 2 a.m. Haymitch?"

"Whatever sweetheart, just let me in."

I'm sure my face showed what I was thinking as I yelled at him "DONT CALL ME SWEETHEART HAYMITCH!!"

"Why?"

"Just don't, please," I whisper.

Fine, I'm sorry sweet-" He caught himself just in time.

"Haymitch what are you doing here?" I asked. I was exhausted, sad, worried, and not even  
the slightest bit happy. I mean, call me crazy but I wasn't happy about being out of the arena and with my family, because, right now I only wanted Peeta.

"I wasn't lying when I said I would help you get Peeta back from the clutches of the capitol." Said Haymitch "but," he said. I should of known that there was a twist. "but, getting him will have to wait." Haymitch better be glad that I didn't hurt him right there for putting our little search for Peeta on hold. "I have to admit, I acted a little to sober. And yes, those were fake tears. I'm not sure if we're screwed or not." Haymitch said.

Finnick appeared behind Haymitch.

"Haymitch, just shut up. Don't get her hopes up." Finnick turned to me. "Were screwed" he said simply towards me.

"Oh crap." I muttered under my breath. This is bad. Real bad. Well, I just wanted to sleep and figure a way to get out of this living hell, so I snapped at Finnick "What are you doing here?"

"Well," said Finnick looking uncomfortable Haymitch cut him off saying by saying,

"You need to know that Effie will be waking you up at six because I told her there was an interview." He put his hands up in air quotes to show, that he was kidding, byt me being me didn't catch it. "You have got be kidding me," I muttered under my breath. "Why?" They were so sick. God, it amazed me."Well, I'm not gonna get up. I am sick of putting up with this sh-" Haymitch shot me a death glare that said "No cussing for you"

"Gee Haymitch, since when did you care if I cussed? I mean really?"

"Well, I don't, it's just your mother us asleep over there."It was true; I had forgotten that. Wait, there was something more. I eyed Haymitch curiously, but let it drop. I would bring it up another time. Wait I, had that "something is wrong" feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

"Holy crap!" I shouted. "Haymitch," I asked franticly, "Haymitch, Cinna, Cinna and my own prep team..."

"Katniss, we don't know whether Cinna is alive or not."I swore under my breath to keep from crying. I don't know why that thought had hit me at such a time.

Haymitch then roughly pushed Finnick into my room.

"What is Finnick doing in my room?" I snapped at Haymitch.

"Figured, you needed some company." said Haymitch turning and walking out the door.

"Oh, remember 6 o clock, your "interview" starts!" shouted Haymitch as he slammed the door. There was about a minute of silence before I yelled. "Well this SUCKS!"

"Ya think?" replied Finnick. He sat in the corner with his head in his hands. He seemed more hopeless then me. I go over a crouch next to him.

"Finnick? Finnick what's wrong?" I say scared.

"Nothin'." he mumbled.

"Okay Finnick, whatever," I say, not in a good mood, and irritated that he won't tell me what's wrong.

"You know your aren't the only one here who lost the one you love." I told him. I saw his eyes peek up a little. " I couldn't believe what I was about to say, yet I still said it. "Do you... want to talk about it?" I asked him.

"Katniss just go away." said Finnick quite rudely.

"Well, Finnick, like I said before. I lost someone I love too." I said. "Finnick, like you said, if you act like this," I said turning on my heel "were screwed." Finnick called out my name but I had already left him sitting in the corner alone while I ran the short distance to my bed in the room Finnick and I now shared.

**A/N: How was that for my first fanfiction chappie ever? OK! Big news. Today in science, my iTouch talked to me. So, we were using them in class, and then, it just, talked to me. It said awesome, and it sung. It had a REALLY bad voice though. Everyone at my school thinks that I have finally lost it. They think that because I was already a TOTAL spazz. And idiot. I know nothing. Nada. Zippo. Mi el know nada. And yes, I am Mexican. I know some Spanish, I sing, and am starting to play the guitar. OH! I also act. So, you know if one day you see the name "Anastacia Badillo" in the big lights, don't be surprised. ;)**

**Isn't she weird? It's me, the completely, totally ( not really sort of kinda ) normal one, the co-author. Yeah, remember me? (It's me the MAIN author, she is totally, completely, SOO weird, although not as weird as me :D) So not enough grief in that chapter if you ask me. Oh well. Tears are yet to come. **

**It's me ya know, Anastacia? Me co-author no likesies names, so you know you only know my name. Well, sorry bout the long A/N note, but one more reminder, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! I expect at least 15 reviews, please peoples.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLA PEOPLES OF EARTH! This is Anastacia, and sorry about the shortness of the chapter, it's really just a filler chapter for 3. I know it's a bit confusing, but it will all make sense soon. Hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, if I was Suzanne Collins, would I really be writing this? Yeah, no. So, you know I'm not, and my doggie stole one of my pens, he stole the red one. So now I only have 26 pens. :'(**

**Claimer: Yeah, we wrote this. WE OWN THE PLOT! And any future characters. **

Chapter 2: The dream.

Four hours of sleep. That is all I got. Only four hours of sleep. When I woke up Finnick was hanging his head off the side of the couch, snoring. He looked like such an idiot.

I quit gaping at Finnick as I quickly changed then left. While eating breakfast in the Justice Building I kept imagining that Peeta would pop out of his room and hold my hand and kiss me. Then a confusing thought filled my head. "Aren't we supposed to... not be here? Like, aren't we in trouble?" I muttered under my breath.

"You're right" snarled President Snow. He came across the back doors handcuffed. Right behind him was... no, it couldn't be him. No freaking way. Finnick and Haymitch didn't know this.

Peeta was holding President Snow in handcuffs.

"Peeta?" I whispered. It was almost too good to be true. It WAS too good to be true.

Peeta shot be this dazzling smile... but didn't talk.

"Peeta?" I was scared row.

He then opened his mouth and said "Hey you." as he shot me another dazzling smile.

I sent him the same smile only 20 times bigger. I started to run up to him.

He stuck his hand out. "Wait," said Peeta, "wait; you need to wait."

"Why Peeta?" I begged. "Just wait." he said. Peeta took a handcuffed President Snow and left. Portia then appeared from the shadows as I got up to follow Peeta. She bade me good morning and then left. I got up quickly and ran to catch up to Peeta and followed. He went through twist and turns for what seemed like forever. ( I guess I never realized how big the place was ) We went through tunnels and sun channels, and once we even went into the sun where it was deathly hot. There Peeta gave President Snow to the waiting, very sober Haymitch.

Finally, in a moment that felt like eternity, he ran up and kissed me passionately. I could have sat there forever, completely happy, but he stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. A pearl. A milky white pearl; the one he gave me in the arena. I stared at his gift; one that I swore never to let out of my sight. Peeta and I hugged.

"Remember me," he said. I opened my eyes.

"Peeta what are you talking about?" I asked, fearing the many different things he could be referring to.

"Katniss, you know I would never leave you. I'll always be here."

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. So was the place my feet were standing, and suddenly I was falling right into the sun… falling…falling…

I woke up and screamed my lungs out.

Haymitch burst through the door and Finnick woke up sounding rather irritated as he tried to gurgle out a sentence.

"Katniss what happened why were you screaming are you hurt are you sick are you okay what happened why were you screaming?" He went on and on.

"Finnick! Shut up Finnick!" Haymitch yelled at him. 

Then he came and sat at the end of my bed and my mother and Prim followed. My mother wrapped her arms around me and put my face into her shoulder as I cried.

1 hour later

I was not just crying anymore though. I was still screaming. I was bawling. He was gone. That's all the dream could have meant. And I knew something. Something with all my heart. I put my hand in my pocket, and slowly withdrew a milky white pearl.

**A/N: It's Anastacia again. My co-author wrote most of chapter two, I only wrote the first paragraph. Hey wait! AND PARAGRAPH TWO! Hahahaha. So sorry it's SOO short, we will be updating again later today. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :D. This chapter is a little bit longer then chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Claimer: i do own the plot though**

Chapter 3: My Katniss  
Peeta's POV

She is going to know something was up. I mean, I was sneaking into her room to put the pearl back. I just thank god she's alive. I look down at her beautiful sleeping face. I thought my girl was gone. Forever. I watch her there. Sleeping. She begins tossing and turning. I worry for her so often... But Katniss is strong. She'll make it. I get down and whisper into her ear.

"Remember me," I say. "Katniss, you know I would never leave you... I'll always be here." I want to wake her up and tell her that I was okay, and that Haymitch knew I was here... that he was trying to keep her strong.

I start to walk out the door, but right as I cross the threshold she screams. Screams so loud I just know that she's dying. But only on the inside, where her heart, as Haymitch said, was eating her alive. I look over and see she's sitting up. I hit the deck and make myself tiny... Just small enough that I can squeeze myself into the smallest hiding spot in the room... under her bed. I hear Haymitch come in and peek out. I know he saw me... I'm scared my Katniss saw me. Then I realize that if she saw me I could come out and tell her everything. I also realize that if she saw me Haymitch would get such a beating that he may NEVER want to be sane again. I keep low. I listen to my little girl bawl and bawl, and I'm starting to think I can't take it any more when she slowly starts to calm down.

"He's dead," she says miserably. "Peeta's dead I just know it."

To my shock, such shock I barely see it, Haymitch pulls her close and gives her an almost comforting hug. "He's out there... Somewhere." I can see how hard he's trying not to smirk, so I squash his toe real hard and his face goes back to usual- a scowl that only Haymitch can pull off. Now I can only see how much he wants to step on my fingers or kick me in the side.

Katniss settles back down and Haymitch says, "Sweetheart, I'll stay in here with you until you fall asleep if you want me to."

Man. That Haymitch pulls off the most random stunts at the WORST times. Then, surprisingly, Katniss agrees. I can see her face in my head. Her wide eyes, deeply curious looking, olive skin... All of her beautiful features. Before I know it, my eyes are closed, and I'm sleeping.

Haymitch wakes me up at five, three hours later.

"Hey lover boy, wake up. That was way too close last night."

"Like you care," I say, earning myself a nice hard punch in the arm.

"Shut up Blondie."

I shut up.

"Will she be okay?" I ask, because even though I know the real answer, I need reassurance.

"Her mother will take care of her."

Haymitch tells me I can sleep as much as I want today, as I got a short period last night. Then he questions me about why the hell I was in Katniss's room last night.

"I had to give her her pearl," I say, not caring if Haymitch thinks I was reckless. He scolds me like a father and I slam him into a wall before he sees it coming.

"Haymitch, if one thing happens to her, one thing, I swear you will not live to see another day," I yell. He looks outraged, but I see behind his mask. Haymitch is scared out of his wits, because he knows  
I'm dead serious.

He sputters for a while before getting out, "Put me down," which I do. He gives me one last look, and walks off, leaving me to peace.

**Ya like? Review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. This chapter is really short. Like really short. So, if it is ok with my cousin, I will prob. post another chapter today. The chapter's get longer after this. This is also more ofa filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Claimer: Yet in some weird way, I kinda own it all. Just, not the characters. Got it? Good. **

Chapter four: God why?

She was so confused, and hurt. "Peeta is dead... Peeta is dead." was all she said for 3 days. She was in a deep state of depression. I hated this. "God why?" was all I thought. "God, why do this to Katniss?"I mope around in my room that I shared with Effie, Johanna, Anna, and Beetee. It turns out Finnick is a good actor. He has to keep acting like Johanna, Anna and I are dead. My life sucks right now. A lot of people say that, and they really think that their life sucks. Well, if they think their life sucks, then I'm in a living hell right now. I've been through worst... just things seem to be getting worse.

* * *

Two nights later I can't sleep. When I do it's almost three in the morning. I see Peeta. He sees me. We hug. We love. We reunite. The capital takes us. We live, only two days. "I will love you always, Katniss" We die. I wake up and scream for Peeta. I know he is dead.

People always say that when someone they love dies, the world spins around you, and you first see stars, then blackness, and you receive a blissful sleep. That's not what happened when I thought Peeta was dead because of my dreams. Instead, the world went right out from under me, and I fell into forever. Forever is a place of sadness and sorrow where all you can think about is love.

Peeta where are you?

Are you still here?

Peeta?

PEETA!

**Do you like it? Well, review review REVIEW!! Like I said. i will prob. post another chapter today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya. So, like five minutes later I update again. See? I'm faithful. Like I said, chapter a day. On our word document we are on chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I own nothing okay?! Just let me cry in peace!**

**Claimer: I do own this though. **

Chapter 5: Depression and Love

I hate Finnick. He is unbelievable. I can't make friends with him. He's mad at me because I won't eat and can't sleep, and I wake him up with my screaming. I can't help it. Depression is all I know now.

I hardly see Gale. One day he comes in my room and we talk. I try to picture the woods around us, and pretend that this is just another day in District twelve.

But then I just start crying and he's all over me worrying about why I'm like this now and am I okay.

Then I make my mistake. I calm down. We start talking. I call him Peeta. I can see the hurt on his face when I say it. It reflects in his voice even as he denies it. I touch the scars where they whipped him. He touches the scar on my face where they hit me. He acts like my Peeta mistake never happened, but it takes a full week before I see him again. I know I've added another scar onto his back.

Night is the worst. If my days are filled with misery, then I guess that nights are torture. No not torture... fire. It is anything but the relaxing sleep I used to rely on to relieve me of my stress. I can only dream. In every dream there is Peeta. In every dream he is gone.

Prim visits me. We talk. She is the only that makes a smile on my face anymore. Only Peeta could give the grin I used to play across my lips. But Prim tries. She never once brings up the misery of The Hunger Games, or Peeta, or Gale. She talks only about home. If Haymitch or Gale or even my mother talked to me about home I would start crying, but when Prim talks she paints a picture in the air, and for a few precious moments, I am really home again.

She talks about her old goat, whom she misses so much. She talks about Buttercup, her cat with a scrunched up face who hates me... but loves Prim. Sometimes she brings him in my room with her. I am so glad he survived. He is Prim's best friend. He makes me feel as though somebody is always watching out for her... Even if he only has one eye now. Prim of course managed to save him despite his accident. He has begun purring even though I am in the room now.

I try to wrap myself up in the thought of Buttercup and Prim, but only because it takes my mind off of my true thoughts. It doesn't work. Soon I am taken back to my spiraling misery.

Haymitch has a few of Peeta's old paintings on board. It pains me to look at them. More than once I have gotten sick simply from looking at them... they remind of the few weeks I was in the arena so much. Most of the time I look at the one with little Rue, her eyes closed and flowers on her head... I stare at her, as though looking at her long enough will cause her to open her eyes. They always stay closed.

No matter how terrible the paintings are, I need them. They are the last pieces of Peeta, other than the pearl, that I have.

No matter the misery they bring to me I need those paintings, because I need Peeta.

**Longer then the previous chapter. Review. Review. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. This chapter is probably the shortess. Next chapter is where you may cry. I will prob. not be able to post it because emy co-author wont let me.**

Chapter 6: Secrets

I could not stand it much longer. Katniss didn't know. I told myself before I snuck into her room every night. She doesn't know that I'm alive. I can't be seen.

I tell myself these things, but every time that I go into her room all I want to do is scream and tell her I'm okay.

I realize I'm not okay. My life is almost as miserable as hers. I can also see however that if we could simply talk to each other we would both be alright. I don't want Katniss to become stony because I was gone for so long, the way her mother did. I go over to her bed and sit down. I reach over to shake her awake. I don't know what happens because it happens so fast, but Haymitch is upon me quite quickly, hand over mouth, tugging me to the ground. Katniss sits up and looks around.

"Peeta?" She barely whispers. I look at Haymitch

In my quietest voice I say, " How could you ever let her suffer like that?"

I can see how hurt he is, how much he loves Katniss. He loves Katniss like a father, I now know that, and it makes me wonder, could he have loved us that way... all along? I can't make myself believe it, but inside I know it's true... it hurts, that I've always hated him, yet he likes me. Maybe not loved, but genuinely liked.

Katniss settles down, and without a single word Haymitch and I leave the room.

**Well, if you were wondering why Peeta wouldn't tell Katniss, this is why. He would try to tell her later. *SQUEALS* I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-Anastacia-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well. This is the chapter. THE chapter, the one that I may end up dying for. Aghhh. **

Chapter 7: War

I wake up and look around, sensing something is wrong. Johanna, Beetee, Effie and Anna are still asleep, but when I sit up the bed creaks and Finnick opens his eyes. He looks up and me, and for just a moment we lock eyes. He can feel it too. Something is defidently wrong.

Quietly we stand up. We swerve in and out of the others and peek out the windows. That is where we find what is wrong. Two other flying machines are keeping a perfect pace with us. I study it carefully and it only takes a moment for me to realize what is happening. I stare for a full minute. Right then, President Snow looks out the window and right into my eyes.

*******

When I woke up I felt tension in the air. There was no noise. I get up and look around. Nothing LOOKS wrong. I get up and get out of my room. I look out the window in the hallway and I am filled with horror. For outside, looking up from his helicopter with a malicious smile I have come to hate, is President Snow. And he was climbing onto our ship.

I pull the fire alarm, hoping that Haymitch, wherever he was, would hear it, and get help.

*******

The fire alarm goes off. Somebody must have pulled it to wake everyone up. Wake up they do. They wake up and try to make since of the situation, but I can tell it's not working. Anna gets up and looks around for Finnick.

I can hear Katniss at that moment. I swear I hear her. It was a long and mournful cry for me. I realize she thinks I'm on that ship.

I don't care what Haymitch says, I run to her as fast as I can. I twist through halls until I come to my favorite place on the ship, her room.

Except she's not there.

*******

Haymitch comes to my room quickly, for this I am glad.

I've been shouting through the window for Peeta, hoping that he can hear me and know that hope is on its way. But it's not. Because Haymitch drags me away without a word. He drags me away from my last chance of getting to Peeta.

"Listen Katniss," he says, very soberly. There was no beer or liquor on the ship, so he couldn't drink. "you are in severe danger. You need to hide. Trust no one. Only your mother, Prim, and me. I don't care what they say they are not on your side. I'm gonna be here for you sweetheart," he says, and for once I know he means it. But the next thing he says betrays it all. " Peeta will be here for you too. Now hide," he says, and starts to run away and then pulls me into a hug, seems to debate something, then says "I love you." Then runs away faster than I ever thought he could run.

*******

I want to run, but I'm frozen. Haymitch said to run... but I know that Peeta is looking for me, no matter where he is.

I stay right where I am. It was a big mistake. Soon men are surrounding me with guns and everything around me hurts.

It doesn't take me long to realize that I am surrounded and about to be taken away. The only thing that terrifies me is that before I know it someone's gun is pointed at me and he's pulling the trigger. A sound I never thought I would hear is made. It's the kind of noise you make when you really know your greatest love is about to die. Except the sound is not coming from who I expected it to.

In what seems to take an eternity, Haymitch steps in front of me and screams a long, piercing battle scream, daring anybody to touch me. Then the man pulls the trigger.

*******

Katniss isn't going to run. Damn it. I quickly turn around, and see big men with big guns pointing their weapons, at my sweet little fighter. Katniss. I love her like a father, I really do. I start to run faster and I see the man about to pull the trigger. I run in front of Katniss and scream.

"Haymitch! Haymitch NOOO!" She gives a murderous yell.

I try to spill out one last sentence, and explain why I have to do this, but then my world goes black forever.

*******

When I finally find Katniss Haymitch is laying down next to her with his head in her lap. I could barely breath. Everything looked a little bit blurry, and I realized it was tears. I tried to tell myself that at least Katniss was okay, but I can't fool myself.

Effie, Anna, Finnick, and Johanna are standing behind her silently. I don't think she even realizes they're there.

Finally she stops crying. I hear her near silent whispers. "It's my fault, all my fault."

I can't take it another second. I go over and put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up. I want her to jump up and hug me, but instead she slaps me real hard across the face.

I was stunned. She talked furiously.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? You were alive the whole time? YOU AND ALL THE OTHERS?! Peeta how could you?!"

I was silent. She was silent. The dead soldiers littering the floor were silent. Everyone and everything... silent. Silence can hit you even harder than words sometimes. I hated it.

Then she pulls me in and gives me a big hug. I would rather she kiss me, but anything besides a slap was good.

"Why?" she whispered.

"To make you stronger. He said we needed to..." my voice trailed off when I tried to mention Haymitch. For a long time we just sat there holding each other.

When we finally broke apart, it was only because President Snow walked into the room.

He was holding a knife.

*******

Snow has a crazed look in his eyes.

I don't know why but I find myself standing over Haymitch.

"Don't you touch any of us. Not even those not breathing. If you do the whole country will be against you. You know it's true," I say, sounding braver than I feel.

"They are already against me. The world is against me, they kicked me out. I would have died if I had not resigned, but I swore on my life I would kill you and your little pet, this boy with the blond hair. I swore I would. I will die here killing you if I must. But you will die. You are no threat to me, SWEETHEART."

The pain I feel is as bad... maybe worse, than when I found out Peeta had been on board all along. I run as fast as I possibly can at him, and when Peeta sees he's raised his knife, He grabs me and squeezes my arm, but the scream I let out when he grabs me comes from the heart. It comes from way below my chest in the pits of my heart, where all the sadness and sorrow in your life wells up. It came from the place where Haymitch now rests. It came from the place where the hunger games still took place. It came from my mouth, a loud, terrifying scream.

President Snow was completely, downright, Unfazed. He laughed at me.

I hated him. Hate, my teacher had told me once, meant that you really truly wanted somebody to die. When I said that I hated Effie and Finnick, and sometimes Haymitch, I never meant it. But when I said I hated President Snow I meant it from the place as deep as where my scream had come from.

I filled with such hate that I was able to break free from Peeta. I jumped on top of Snow and pounded him in the face. I worked him and beat him even as he cut me with his knife. I got my hand on the blade and tugged as hard as I could. I did not feel the pain of the cut it gave me, only the contempt of the feeling of getting it away from him. I grabbed his hair and was about to hit his head on the ground when he lunged forward, grabbed my neck and knocked me against the wall.

I could not breathe. The last thing I saw was Snow as he fell with the others on top of him, Effie holding his knife.

Some say that when you're knocked out you don't dream, but I know now that that's not true, because since fainting only happens because you're a step too close to death, you see your loved ones telling you goodbye for the last time, then sending you back down until it was time for you.

Haymitch and Rue came to greet me with smiles on their faces. No words were exchanged, just motions. We hugged, and then they pointed to what must be my body, where I needed to return.

That's when I came to. I looked up and saw Peeta above me pushing my hair out of the way.

He held me as I cried and I could not have been more terrified. Snow was dead he said. Heroic Effie had stabbed him. It shocked me that she had so much courage she had always hidden, and I was relieved she was okay. When he finished telling me the story, I cried more, and at some point, with Peeta still at my side, I cried myself to sleep. I was so relieved everything was okay. At long last, the miserable Hunger Games may be over. It was a whole new war.

But now there was a chance that it could be won.

**Ok. Give my cousin full credit for that chapter. BUT IT MAKES THE STORY GOOD! You know it does… don't you EVEN deny it. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellllllllooooooooooo. How are you today? I am fine tank yous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nut-ting**

**Claimer: I don't own everything Suzanne Collins already owns. Whoever taught you how to share Suzanne? Ahahaha, jk. But I do own everything else…. Which is only the plot. AND FUTURE CHARCTERS! **

Chapter eight: The Funeral and Proposal

We buried Haymitch a mile away from where president snow was thrown into a pit to rot in hell. He was buried in the new district 13. We wanted to bury him in what was left in district 12, but there was nothing left. Peeta wouldn't let me beat President Snow's head with rock before we threw him into his pit.

"Disrespect," He said.

"Who cares," I told him. "He deserves to rot in hell with a bleeding head."

I kissed him sweetly to get my way. Yet, it didn't work. So, I kissed him again. He still wanted more.

He made me kiss him again. And again. And again. You'd think he would get tired of that. As would I. But, I don't, nor does he. I thought that I had chosen Gale, but it turns out I didn't. When Gale was gone from me, I was sad, well I was more than sad. You could say I was heartbroken. But when Peeta was away from me I was empty. A part of me was gone. He was my other half… my lifeline.

No words were said. We just leaned on each other and felt the relief that had washed over us as Effie threw President Snow into his pit. Never underestimate a pumpkin wig. Since she killed him she hasn't said a word. I think she feels guilty. Effie is a lot of things, but she isn't a killer.

We walked to the new district 13, Peeta and I hand in hand. Gale was standing behind, head in hands shoulders shaking softly. I felt guilty, but all was well, in a way that totally sucked.

We then got to the place where we would bury Haymitch. It was a large oak tree. Effie started digging the hole. About halfway in between her digging the hole, she started crying. She was crying so much she couldn't finish. Peeta unlocked our hands, kissed my forehead, and then went and hugged Effie.

He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. She took herself away from his grip, and went and stood by the Gale. Peeta finished digging the whole, and turned to the wooden box, that held Haymitch's cold, pale body. He started lower his body into the ground, as I fell to my knees.

I screamed, and I cried.

Peeta stopped what he was doing, and came to me. He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up. He picked me up bridal style and let me cry into his shirt.

Gale finished burying Haymitch and motioned for us to follow.

I stopped crying and looked over Peeta's shoulder, and blew a kiss to the man who helped us survive.

***

President Snow had told us he would change the age you had to be to become married if he had to. After much protest from the country, the new president, Cinna, now fully recovered, had made the law of marriage at seventeen. In two months we would marry. Peeta had once again proposed to me in front of everybody. The whole country knew our story. Our stunts of marriage… and child… they understood in our desperation we had acted "unruly."

I could see it in my head. Peeta on one knee the crowd gasping as they already had. We had been in front of the crowd to announce President Snow's death, and Cinna as the new president. Cinna said it was only temporary, but I could tell –and Peeta agreed- that he liked being in charge.

Peeta turned to the crowd.

"We lied to you and we deceived you. We lied about our love. But being apart made us realize, that it was true all along. I am asking you for another chance. We know we love each other. You know now that we love each other. Please."

By the end of Peeta's speech, I could that they were giving us the second chance that we had asked for. Half of the audience had tears in their eyes.

I could see in Peeta's eyes what he was about to do.

I gasped loudly.

The crowd turned and looked at me. Their eyes said "You don't know what he is about to do?"

I covered my mouth to keep from shouting with joy. I never knew that I loved Peeta that much.

I turned and looked at Gale. He nodded. I quickly uncovered my mouth and mouthed "Thank you," to him. He quickly averted his gaze from my eyes.

Peeta then turned to me with tears in his eyes. I knew I had tears in my eyes and was running my mascara. I also knew that Cinna would scold me later, but I didn't care.

He got down on one knee.

"I have an undying love for you. I know now that you feel the same way. I apologize for not being there for those first few days in the ship. Katniss, I will never do that again."

He paused as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen. The ring lay on a black velvet cushion, which he held carefully in his hands.

"So now my beautiful Mockingjay, will you stay with me forever?"

I put my hands back over my mouth and nodded vigorously.

The audience applauded madly. I took my hands off of my mouth, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, pulling him into a hug. I knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear, "I wish Haymitch were here." He did not reply but nodded slightly. It was still painful to speak of the man who had helped us get where we were today.

We celebrated. Both prep teams were there. They had thrown away my old wedding dress. I never wished to see it again. Cinna stole me away from Peeta and told me to choose my own. We would design it together tomorrow.

I was only allowed to dance with Cinna once. Peeta then came along, tapped me lightly on the shoulder, and as I turned around he kissed me on the lips. When he finally pulled away, he took my hands off of Cinna's shoulder and placed them on his. As he spun me around he told Cinna, "I don't care if you're President, and she is still my Fiancé. I would like to dance with her now." Cinna laughed and nodded.

As Cinna walked away, Peeta brushed his hand against my cheek.

"I love you, Mockingjay," he said happily.

He kisses me again. I glance down at my ring.

Right in the center of it, was a milky white pearl.

**Lalalalalalala…. REVIEW! Oh yeah, hope you liked it, 8-D. REVIEW! AGAIN!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hope this is up to your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: Ms. Suzanne Collins, does not want to share, so I cannot say that I own the wonderful Hunger Games… sadly. **

**Claimer: AHA! I now own a purple llama pen. MWAHAHAHA! Beat that you non-lovers of purple llama pens. **

Chapter 9: My dress

It was so pretty, my Mockingjay dress. Creamy white, its neckline gray. The outline of my sleeves, gray. The whole outline of my dress was gray. It was a backless beauty. The back has gray lines connecting the sides.

But it was the wings, the wings that made me look like the precious Mockingjay I was now known for. When I spread my arms out, two lovely silk curtains spread apart. Perfection.

My mother and Cinna decided to let people view my dress before the wedding.

Peeta snuck in into the room, and when he saw me, he joked and asked me if I was supposed to be a sparrow when I came out, but he knew perfectly well that I was a Mockingjay. My favorite part was the small golden Mockingjay pin, sowed delicately onto my chest.

The guests to see my dress teemed up into groups upon groups, but only about half of them were actually invited and loved. When I first walked out, the first people to notice me and my gorgeous dress were Madge, and Gale. Madge ran up to hug me and Gale politely stayed to the side. When Madge broke apart, he stepped up for a hug of his own but stopped uncertainly. When I opened my own arms, he got the hint and stepped forward.

I buried my head into the nook of his neck, and smelled his "Gale-ey" scent. I felt tears falling onto my neck, yet I understood that they were tears of happiness, not jealousy.

Peeta walked over towards Gale and whispered something in Gale's ear. Gale smiled and nodded. Gale released me and smiled then walked away, with Madge following closely behind. Gale turned around and mouthed to me "Don't worry, I have Madge," as he took her hand into his smiled and then kissed her head.

I am sure that my mouth was open wide as a gasped. Madge broke free ran up to me and whispered into my ear, "He asked me out after Peeta proposed." She was practically bouncing off the walls in happiness. She kissed my left temple then bounced happily back to Gale's loving arms.

Peeta picked me up bridal style when they were gone kissed me sweetly yet passionately. Cinna then came in and scolded Peeta and I. Peeta because he saw my dress, me because I let him.

We pretended to be very sorry, but the minute he walked away we laughed. I heard Cinna chuckle as he walked away.

~~~ One day later~~~

Peeta, my mom, Prim, Cinna and I were going onscreen today to announce the date of my wedding and the official guest list for the wedding.

Life was so happy for us. Gale with Madge, Peeta with me. It couldn't be more perfect. So we thought. But when Cinna walked by my mom they eyed each other with interest, and I realized it could be.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted when I saw them. There was not a single person at the room who did not turn and look at us. I pointed to my mom and Cinna and bounced up and down on the balls of my feet. They looked way too embarrassed to be true. Before I knew what was happening, the whole crowd was chanting, "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!" Cinna looked over at me, but all I could do for him was laugh. He walked over to my mom, dipped her, and kissed her right on the lips. I found Prim and looked at her, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She smiled, and I knew everything would be alright.

Peeta ran up to me and did the same as Cinna. At this point whole crowd was screaming for joy. I pulled away from Peeta for a moment found Madge and Gale and then motioned for them to join our little love-fest. Gale grabbed Madge's hand who now had a shocked look on her face but followed Gale anyway. Gale then dipped Madge and kissed her. By this time every girl had been dipped.

We walked off the stage, and Peeta led me into a separate room. He tried to kiss me. Prim ran in, grabbed my hand and giggled. She ran out of the room, and let Peeta stand there shocked. I laughed the whole way out.

Prim looks at me and tells me that Cinna said I was not allowed to see Peeta in my dress. So, I go into my room change, grab Peeta's hand and lead him off to the roof, where we fall asleep.

***Smug face* I have a purple llama pen and you don't. MWAHAHA! Well, hope that was up to your satisfaction. OOOOOOO can't wait until I post the next chapter!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. This is like a super doper ooper long chapter. I tink. I really like this chapter :D. It makes me laugh. Phst, prob. Cause I wrote all the funny parts, like pretty much all the way until they taste food. **

**Btw, this is Anastacia. **

**Disclaimer: Bob tried to take the Hunger Games. Bad Bob. Bob now dies. Bad Bob. Bad Bob. SEEEE?!?! THAT'S WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF I STEAL THE HUNGER GAMES, SO NO STEALING OF THE HUNGER GAMES WILL BE INVOLVED!!**

**Claimer: Bob, he does own like, the plot. **

Chapter 10: The Wedding

I woke up from a bad dream. Of course, on the freaking day of my WEDDING, I have a bad dream. It wasn't as bad as some, the only thing that happened was that during our wedding, Peeta attempted to dip me, and failed miserably. I wound up flat on my face. No kiss for the bride.

I didn't wake up screaming or anything, it just sort of freaked me out.

When I got outside, I heard Peeta being awoken.

"It's going to be a big, big, day!" said Effie with her usual banter. She went back to her old self after Haymitch's funeral, although I knew (very secretly of course) that she was still recovering from his death.

That was okay, I was just glad that she wasn't wearing a wig today.

I quietly ran down the hall to Peeta's room, where he was sticking his head under his pillow to block out Effie's voice.

I opened his door and yelled, "Up and at it sleeping beauty!" and ran out the room.

His voice trailed out of the room and to where I was, "Shut up Effie!" I stopped, and laughed.

"It wasn't me you idiot! It was Katniss!" screamed Effie sounding very appalled .

"Katniss? Katniss? Katniss come back! I didn't mean it!" Peeta shouted after me.

I ran back to Effie.

"Effie, push him down on the bed so he can't see me!" I told Effie.

"Why," said Effie?

"Just do it," I said laughing.

Effie ran in and pushed Peeta down. I heard Peeta struggling.

"How the hell did you get so freaking strong Effie?!" Peeta yelled.

"Practice!" shouted Effie.

I stuck my head into the room and saw Effie pinning Peeta down with her knees and her arms holding him in place. A pillow covered Peeta's head.

"Peeta," I said.

"You need to get up now. You can't miss your wedding now can you?" I sing-sung to him.

"You're not a morning person are you?" said Effie grunting as she tried to keep him pinned down.

"Peeta, get up now. I love you." I said as I skipped out of the room.

"WAIT!!" shouted Peeta.

I heard Effie "humph" and I guessed that Peeta had pushed her off of him, and Peeta was now pinning Effie down.

I giggled as I ran down the hallway.

I guess I was under the shock that I was going to get married, so that's why I was acting so crazy. Wow…. I am like not myself today….

I tripped.

I felt someone pin me to the ground but I knew it was Peeta. I kept my eyes closed because I wasn't supposed to see Peeta until the wedding started. I was going to keep true to my promise. Even if Peeta wasn't.

"EFFIE! COME AND GET PEETA OFF OF ME!"

I could feel Peeta vibrating as he laughed.

Soon I was rolled onto my back and Peeta was kissing me.

"Open your eyes silly!" He said.

"Uh-uh! We're not supposed to see each other," I say, knowing I have a funny little grin on my face.

Right then Peeta let out a mighty and indignant yell as Effie put herself on top of him once again. I had never had so much fun with her!

"Bye Peeta! I'll see you in at noon!" I say. As I get up I keep my eyes closed and begin trying to skip, knowing that he'd be trying to catch up to me and open my eyes any second now. I guess I wasn't thinking, because skipping with your eyes closed is not the brightest thing to do. Soon I'm flat on my face, and now Cinna is on top of me. I wouldn't know that, but he says, "My little Mockingjay is very good at keeping her eyes shut isn't she?" He laughs so hard I just know he's rolling around on the floor.

I shove him off of me and open my eyes as we walk to my room where we will put my dress on.

***

Having Effie on top of me is defidently not one of my proudest moments, but if it makes Katniss laugh I was happy. When she finally got off of me (Katniss had gone back to her room to get her dress on) Portia showed up with my prep team and we got to work. They tried slicking my hair to the side, but that just looked flat out stupid, so I wound up with it the same way I always have it, just with a whole bunch of hair stuff in it. I put my tux on, and Portia is grinning.

"Peeta, you're ready for this!" she says excitedly.

***

My prep team is blabbering up a storm.

"Katniss are you excited darling?" ask Flavius with a silly grin on his face.

"Very," I say in my peppiest voice. They love it when they think I'm happy. Not that I wasn't, but I'd never talk like that if it was anybody but them.

"Your dress is stunning! Peeta will be dazzled," Venia says.

"Do you want a braid or straight hair sweetheart?" ask Octavia. I know she didn't mean to, but she had just hit a nerve. It stung.

"It's up to you, Octavia," I say, trying not to sound upset. This is my prep team though, and if I don't sound one hundred percent peppy then I am very upset.

"What is wrong Katniss? You are not happy," Venia comments.

"I'm fine," I say in my peppy voice again. They act like it never happened.

When I am done, I do look stunning. My wings are as gorgeous as ever, and the small Mockingjay pin on my chest gleams with giddiness. My hair is PERFECTLY straight and goes about half way down my back.

My veil is beautiful too. It's connected to a headband sort of thing. It's grey with white pearls in perfectly spaced out lines. I'm about to cry. I look so amazing! I thank them all and begin walking out to meet my soon to be husband.

***

"Don't cry, don't cry." I mumbled as I walked towards the doors that led into where the wedding was going to be held. Cinna patted my hand and said "Your right, don't cry, you will ruin your makeup."

I giggled nervously.

Cinna was walking me down the aisle today.

Prim was my little flower girl. Rory was going to be the ring bearer. Gale was Peeta's best man and Madge was my maid of honor.

Oh god, here are the freaking doors… its time.

***

I walked into the room in a gray suit with a creamy white flower pinned on it. On my neckline there was a golden Mockingjay pin. Katniss still hasn't seen me since yesterday. She can be so stubborn sometimes. It is so funny.

I turn and look up and there is Prim in a floor length creamy white gown throwing gray flower petals on the floor. Then Gale's brother Rory came in after her with a gray pillow with white stitching. On it were the rings that would make me and Katniss man and wife.

Oh man, I was a nervous wreck.

Then comes Gale looking handsome in a Gray suit. Madge follows in a gray dress with white stitching and white details.

I hear the wedding march, and I close my eyes.

***

Cinna nudges me forward.

"It's time Katniss," he says.

"Ok," I croak out.

I walk in and I see all the faces that I love, except Haymitch. Haymitch. It is so hard to say his name without crying. He worked so hard to keep us alive, and yet he can't even come to me and Peeta's wedding. I hold my breath as I look up to Peeta. His eyes are closed and this funny little smile is playing on his lips.

"Oh Peeta," I think. "Don't do or say anything stupid."

***

I feel a small sly smile playing at the corners of my lips.

"Oh, Katniss is going to hate me…."

***

"COME ON PEETA OPEN YOUR EYES!!" I want to yell. I look down hoping Peeta will open his eyes when my eyes are back up and turned to him.

Luck loves me. His beautiful eyes are open.

***

I know what I'm going to do.

Katniss is going to kill me. Oh well, it'll be worth it.

***

I can see it in Peeta's eyes that he is about to do something stupid.

"Oh Peeta, don't you dare do what you're thinking." I mouth at him.

"Too late." He mouthed back this gorgeous smile on his lips.

Peeta ran up, stood beside me, said "Come on Cinna, hand her on over."

Cinna is about to cry he is laughing so hard. He placed my hand on his and said "Go on Peeta, do what you will." That is not the brightest idea Cinna has ever had. If Peeta has his way with me… I will never see the end of it. God forbid that ever happen.

Peeta scooped me up while saying "You do know that you were walking way to slow for my liking."

"Oh Peeta, you're going to be a hand full." I whispered into his ear, "You're dead tonight smart one."

Peeta ran up to the alter and set me down.

The priest laughed and started talking.

I zoned out for a while, just staring into Peeta's eyes.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"You do know you're supposed to say 'I do'"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that."

Peeta looked at me with anticipation in his eyes.

"I do." I said. God, I loved him.

"Peeta, do you ta-" The priest said, but Peeta cut him off.

"Yeah I know how it goes, can I just say I do?" he said looking like he was about to jump up and down upon pure giddiness.

Mr. Priest (as I have come to call him now.) laughed along with the crowd and said yes.

"Well, I guess that I am going to be a little more straight forward then just an 'I do'" Peeta stated. Peeta…. Oh Peeta. What will I ever do with him?

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Peeta.

"Oh Peeta," I said laughing.

"You may now kiss the bride," said Mr. Priest looking shocked at Peeta.

Peeta smiled said "Hello Mrs. Mellark." Then he mumbled "She has no idea how long I have wanted to say that."

Peeta dipped me, and then kissed me for about five minutes. He then pulled me into a huge hug then spun me around.

"I love you," he said, and I knew, with all my heart that he meant it.

***

"And now I welcome Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" said out announcer.

I walked in hand with Peeta. We walked up to our high table and just stared into each other's eyes like complete idiots.

I love him, I love him.

Me and Peeta ate while other people danced. Our first dance was going to be the next song.

***

She was so happy. You could see it in her eyes.

I decided to make a toast.

I stood up and hit my glass with a knife…. And….. Broke, my glass.

"I have wanted to marry Katniss, since I first laid eyes on her. Almost every day of my life I knew that that would never happen. I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to happen really badly. I loved her more then I loved my own life."

I looked down at Katniss and saw tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, I just wanted to say that I am so very happy that I can call you Mrs. Peeta Mellark. I am sorry for this, but I am happy that you are no longer Miss. Katniss Everdeen."

I looked down once again and saw Katniss smiling like an idiot.

"I also wanted to say that I hope some little Mellark babies are here next year."

I looked down, expecting the worst, and the worst was delivered.

Katniss's idiot smile was replaced with a scowl adorning her beautiful face.

I sat down. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

As soon as my words came out of my mouth, I regretted it.

"It's okay," said Katniss. "Call me sweetheart all you want. We have to honor Haymitch," she said into the crook of neck.

She then mumbled "Now that there are no more games, I HOPE that there are some Mellark babies here next year too.

***

I didn't know what half of the food at our wedding was, but Katniss said she wanted to try it all. She had said that before, but before long, she'd barely eaten anything, and was already full.

We went around the table like it was a buffet, sampling everything there was.

Once as we walked around, a strange looking meat sat on the table. Katniss and I picked it up and both tried it. Neither one of us thought it was very good. Venia, part of Katniss's prep crew, asked us if we like it. We both shook our heads.

"I am glad," she said, " you have just eaten tarantula legs. They are quite a delicacy in many places!" At that Katniss and I laughed despite the awfulness of it.

Not much time just belonged to the two of us. It was very busy and everybody wanted a chance to dance with my beauty.

Portia and Cinna danced together, but it was better when Cinna and Katniss's mother danced. They were so perfect together! I knew Katniss wanted them to get together, and after the dress model and announcing the date and guest list, it seemed as though they were, although it was never said out loud.

As the wedding cake, baked by my father himself, was served, Cinna talked to us about what was he going to do with us, and what on earth would he do now that he HAD to make Katniss match me, this beast she had married. We laughed.

It was a perfect night.

***

Peeta amazed me with his dancing. He dipped me, twirled me, spun me all around the dance floor. He swept me off of my feet and threw me around, catching me right before my feet hit the ground. His leg did not slow him down one bit.

The only thing that would have made it better was if we could have gotten some more talk time, just the two of us. Once in a while we did. But mostly we talked with others.

Many different people were there. Anywhere from Effie Trinket to Madge… and everything in between… were all there. It was a wedding like no other.

Everything seemed to have worked out. Finnick and Anna were back together. Madge and Gale were loving every second together. My mom and Cinna… well that was a different story. I loved life. I loved Peeta. I loved Prim and Finnick and Rue and Effie. I loved everybody and everything. God spared me from misery. I was finally happy.

**REVIEW YOU PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW?! YOU MAKE ME FEEL DEPRESSED!!!! Aghhh. Bob. Ahahahaha, jk, but you know… REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey now. Please review… and enjoy haha.**

**Disclaimer: Otay. Now, what weird disclaimer can I put here? Hmmm. Ok, I don't won the Hunger Games. Oh wow. Bor-ing. **

**Claimer: Hey now, hey now, let us all rejoice in my owning of my pens. How I love my pens.**

Chapter 11: The honeymoon

"Come on Katniss get dressed! You're going to miss your flight!"

"FINE! I'm coming Cinna!"

I was wearing a backless-strapless number. It was this scarlet color. It came down to my knees and matched my sandals. They were strappy black sandals paired with a chunky black necklace and earrings.

I walked out of the room and I saw Cinna standing there hand in hand with my mom. He placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Come along Katniss."

I followed Cinna and my mom towards the staircase where I would throw my flowers.

I threw my flowers and Madge caught them. She bounced up the stairs kissed me on the cheeks and yelled over her shoulder "Me and Gale will be waiting for you and Peeta to come back!"

She ran over to Gale and kissed him. Gale looked up from their hug and said "See you later Catnip."

I ran up and hugged Gale. He whispered into my neck "I'm going to miss you Katniss."

I smiled shyly and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later Gale," I said returning to Peeta.

Peeta picked me up spun me around and kissed me again. He then grabbed my hand and then we ran out through the shower of rice.

***

I woke up in the morning clutching my bed sheets to my chest. Peeta wasn't in our bed. He left a note on the bed.

_Mrs. Mellark (how I love saying that), I went to get breakfast. Take a nice hot shower and don't worry about me. I will be back at ten._

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Your husband (I also LOVE saying that) Peeta Mellark_

I got up and took a nice hot shower. I will never get over how much hot water amazes me. It is this never ending stream of hot water. I love that. It feels so good. I got up and put on this high neckline dress, with another pair of strappy sandals. I left the beach house that was nestled in this place once called California. It had white sand and really pretty blue water. I loved it. I went out and I sat by the water for a little while.

***

It was ten and Peeta wasn't back yet. Sure, it's only ten oh one, but I am allowed to be paranoid. I was in the Hunger Games twice right?

***

I should really never ever ever give exact times ever again. Oh crap. Its ten thirty, Katniss is so worried. I was sprinting to find the place Cinna had told me to meet him.

_Peeta. We are sorry, but we forgot to tell you that the beach house has no food in it. Katniss's mother and I will be waiting for you to come up to the big cave. It has this red mouth._

How come Cinna couldn't just bring the food to us? Why? I don't know. I mean, really? He… I found it. Katniss is going to kill me when I get back to the beach house. I am dead times 20. Wait. No. When you multiply that answer by about 2000, now you get how many times I am dead.

I slow down and walk in.

Cinna is waiting there with Katniss's mom.

He came up to me, and he gave me a CAR. A car, really?

How the heak do you drive one?

Well, how am I supposed to know?

For the record, I don't know.

"Lover boy, snap outta it," Cinna tells me.

"The car has enough food to last you a month inside of it. Now, call Katniss right now. She must be worried sick."

Cinna handed me a small device.

He took it from my hand again and dialed a number and then gave it back to me.

"It's called a cell phone." Cinna says.

I heard the familiar ringing of a phone and then I heard Katniss pick up.

"HELLO? PEETA IS THAT YOU?!"

Oh god, I am so dead.

***

I was sitting on the couch crying. Peeta, please come back to me. Please Peeta. I love you, don't leave me again. I then heard the familiar ringing of a phone and ran up and answered it.

Please be Peeta, please be Peeta.

"HELLO? PEETA IS THAT YOU?!" I screamed.

"Katniss? Katniss are you ok?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"Katniss, I am so sorry, I got lost."

"It's going to take a little more than that buddy."

"I know Katniss, and I'm sorry. I am never going to do that again."

"Humph."

"Katniss please? I love you."

"I love you to Peeta, just come home. Please Peeta, come home now."

"I know, I am coming Katniss, please don't worry any more about me."

"NO! Don't hang up! Talk with me until you come home. Please Peeta?"

"Katniss…. don't be difficult."

"WELL, I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF MY FREAKING HUSBAND IS ALIVE!"

"I love the way you say that my dear wife Mrs. Mellark."

Katniss's mom snorted. "She loves the way you say that too Peeta. She really does."

"Really Peeta?"

"Yes, really Katniss."

"Peeta are you coming home or not?"

"I'm on my way home sweetheart."

"Peeta…."

"Sorry Katniss. I'm on my way home."

"Ok…. I love you Peeta. Please get home safely."

"Ok Katniss. I am almost home now. I love you too."

"Bye Peeta. I love you."

"Goodbye my love. Love you too."

***Call Ends***

***

"Katniss?"

"PEETA!"

I ran into the room and threw my arms around Peeta's neck. I smelled in his scent. There was something wrong with it.

"Peeta? How come my mom's perfume and Cinna's cologne is mixed with your cologne?"

"Well, I kind of went to meet to them to get us our food," he said avoiding my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Just forget it Katniss," said Peeta putting his arms around me.

Peeta picked me up and put my legs around his waist. I hung on.

"Peeta!" I said laughing.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Mellark?"

Giggling I replied "Yes Mr. Mellark."

Peeta spun me around and around with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and my lips kissing him passionately.

I broke apart from him and told him "I was so worried. Why would you leave without me?"

"We need to eat don't we?" he told me pointedly.

"Just don't leave again," I whisper told him.

"I won't," he whisper told me.

"Good," I told him smiling.

We kissed more, he spun me around more, and we laughed more. I loved him so much. So so so much.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! Bob the builder, can we fix it? Bob the builder, YES WE CANNN!!!! Uhh, I think so? Haha, sorry. Well, READ MORE! REVIEW MORE! SING BOB SONGS MORE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola. Well, I am posting this at 6 am cause I'm going to Loraine today… goody. I get to see my sickly 101 great grandmother, who on the 31****st**** will be 102… rejoice. **

**Disclaimer: In no mood, for witty remark disclaimer, so I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Claimer: I do own the plot, any future characters. **

Chapter 12: Addition to the Mellark's

We were still in that place called California.

There was something different though.

I tired more and I slept more. I was hungrier, and had a lot of mood swings.

Peeta noticed these changes. He kept asking me if something was wrong and I kept telling him no. He kept insisting something was. I kept insisting something wasn't.

Since I was getting hungrier, our month load of food Cinna gave us ran out in three weeks. So, Peeta called my mom and Cinna and they brought more food to us.

When they got here, I told my mom about how I was hungrier, more tired, and had a lot of weird mood swings.

She took me into me and Peeta's room. She told me something that I sure did hope wasn't true.

"Katniss, I think your pregnant," my mom said.

"What?" I am so confused right now.

"You have all of the symptoms of a pregnant woman. Katniss, I think you are pregnant."

"No," I whispered mostly to myself.

"That can't be," I told my mom.

My mother shrugged and pulled out a one of those tests you take to see if you're pregnant.

She told me to go and take it.

Shyly I took it from my mother and went into my bathroom.

***

I feel scared, nervous, and full of extreme giddiness.

I was pregnant.

"Peeta?" I called to him when my mother and Cinna left.

"Yes love?" Peeta called after me.

"Can you come here for a second Peeta?" I told him.

"What's wrong Katniss?!" he said running into the room.

"Nothing… I just need to tell you something." I told him looking down at my stomach.

"Katniss?" He sounded worried.

Peeta sat down and I approached him cautiously. I sat down across from him, but he just got up sat down beside me, lifted me up and set me on his lap.

"What's wrong Katniss? Please tell me," he told me.

"Peeta, I'm," I cut myself off there, stuck my head in his shirt and mumbled 'pregnant'.

"What? Silly, take your head out of my shirt," he said laughing.

I took my face out of shirt and said "Peeta, I am pregnant.

Peeta's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell off the bed flat onto his face.

I crammed my hands over my mouth, but I wasn't worried. I was laughing my head off.

I really thought that was what I was gonna do when my mom told me.

I went back to the bathroom and got a small cup of cold water. I poured it over his face. He woke up.

He started with the whole oh-my-freaking-god-that's-why-you're-having-moodswings-you're-like-having-a-baby-I'm-flipping-out speech.

I grabbed him and kissed him.

"Peeta! Calm down!" I yelled.

He calmed down.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked. I told him no.

He put his hands on my stomach.

"I hope it's a girl. Then we can name him Katniss.

I laughed so hard I brought tears to my eyes. He looked stunned.

"What?! What did I say now?!" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"You said we could name HIM Katniss!" and with that we both busted out laughing again.

When we calmed down Peeta had this big, bright smile on his face. He started talking at a mile a minute.

"Whenisthebabydue? Whatshouldourbaby'snamebeifitisagirlorboy?

Ohmygodiamsofreakingexictied! Iamgoingtobeafreakingfather!!"

Peeta was starting to sound like a teenage girl talking to her friends.

"PEETA! SLOW DOWN OR SHUT UP!!" I screamed at him.

He shut up.

"Peeta, you do know I am not even that pregnant."

"Still. Never a crime to come prepared now is it? If it is a boy though, his name is… hmm, I don't know."

Peeta laid down and he was quiet for a moment. He sat up and then answered his own question. "Haymitch. His name will be Haymitch."

"Yeah, Haymitch. Perfect name." I told him getting tears in my eyes.

Peeta then picked me up and ran outside bridal style carrying me. He knew that there was no one there, yet he still ran outside and yelled "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!!!! I BET YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! SO HA TO YOU BIRDIES! AND TO YOU SNAKES! YOU ANIMALS ARNT GOING TO BE A FATHER SO YOU CAN CRY ALL YOU WANT AS MY WIFE IS CARRYING WHAT IS GOING TO BE THE BEST CHILD EVER!" Peeta carried me back inside and set me down on the couch with me head in his lap and his hand on my stomach.

"Peeta, you do know that you're obnoxious sometimes?" I told him in a giggling, annoyed way.

"WOW…" he said with an exasperating sigh.

"yeah… big day," I reply.

"Oh wow I almost forgot! A meeting is going on in about nine months that will decide whether the hunger games stay or go!" He says

"What?!" I say, now tense and scared.

"Peeta! Peeta, I can't have a child if we still have the Hunger Games."

It seemed to dawn on Peeta. I watched in horror as his eyes widen and his mouth opens in a large "O".

He turned and looked at me with complete horror in his eyes. The last words he said to me before we went to bed was "The games will be stopped if it is the last thing I do." He turned around and walked off. He had had this deadly glare in his eyes that I only saw when someone was hurting me. We barely knew this baby, and yet Peeta still loved it (impossibly) as much as me.

I walked quietly in to me and Peeta's room and sat down on the bed next to him. His head was in his head and kept shaking his head back and forth. He kept murmuring "This is all my fault, all my fault.

I sat across from Peeta. I took his head out of his hands.

"Peeta. None of this. NONE I tell you. Is your fault. So, don't you DARE sit here, and say this is your god-forsaken fault. Peeta, I tell you, it's NOT!" I yelled at him

He looked up at me, shocked. I continued yelling at him though.

"Peeta, you be happy were going to have a baby. Like you said we are going to get rid of the games if it is the last thing we do. BUT YOU DON'T SIT HERE AND ACT LIKE THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" I yelled at him. I was really starting to lose my temper. 

"I HAD A PART IN THIS TOO YOU KNOW?!" I finally had lost it.

"IF IT'S ANYONE'S FAULT, IT'S MINE!! You get off your ass, and you help me get rid of these games. You help me make our world better place for our kid."

I stared into Peeta's eyes. Mine filled with fear, confusion, and anger. Peeta's filled with love, sorrow, and desperation. I finally realized that Peeta, Peeta is pure. You look at me, and you see a cold heartless killer. You look at Peeta and you see someone trying to help. You see love, and sometimes, just sometimes anger.

Peeta doesn't like killing people. Now, I wouldn't think twice about killing someone. This scared me.

What kind of mother was I?

I went into the bathroom, changed into my pajamas, and then grabbed my blanket and went to sleep on the couch. I told Peeta before that I was going to bed on the couch to give him some time to think. He reached out his hand in hope to pull me back, and as much as it hurt to keep walking away from him like that, I did.

I woke up at 3 to find me back in me and Peeta's bed. I turned and I saw he was awake. I saw hurt in his eyes. I'm sure mine looked the same.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." I managed to say before crying.

Peeta just held me and rocked me and let me cry and ruin his shirt. I bawled and bawled. God, what was with all of this crying now and days?

"Peeta, I love you."

"Not as much as I love you love. Not as much as I love you." Peeta said while rocking me.

**Make sure you guys review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lalalalalalala. Sorry. Okay okay, there is a part two of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Haha. I'm high on sugar. Yeah, yeah, own no Hunger Games,**

**Claimer: I own the plot, any future characters. La la la, sooo boring. **

Chapter 13 (five months later): Gale and Madge.

I was now five months pregnant. It was great. Peeta had to do everything for me at our little (for now) house, the beach house.

Gale and Madge had come to visit us. They were so freaking cute together even through Gale was 2 years older than her and could pass for 25 while Madge could only barley pass for 16.

They were going to stay for two months. Two whole months. We were happy to have them, because me and Peeta needed more noise around the house. Gale and Madge slept in different rooms, though we knew they wanted to sleep together.

My mom visited to see how I was doing. She judges by the size of my stomach, I have twins on the way. My mom took me for a one week vacation from out little house to do a sonogram.

She was right. It was twins. A girl and a boy.

When I went home and told Peeta his reaction was hilarious.

"HOLY CRAP! Twins?! **TWINS!** YOUR GIVING BIRTH TO FREAKING **TWINS?!**" Peeta had yelled at me.

He then passed out again.

I woke him up and said "A girl and a boy."

He looked so relieved when I said it was going to be a boy. "Haymitch. The boys name will be Haymitch."

"What will the girl's name be?" He asked confused.

"Well, when we see her for the first time, we will know." I told him.

He nodded.

"Should we go tell Gale and Madge?"

"Yeah… They would want to know." He replied.

It was ten oh clock and they weren't up yet.

I got out of Peeta's lap and told him "I am going to check on Gale. You can go check on Madge."

He again nodded.

I left him and started to walk to Gale's room. Peeta came running back saying, "Where the crap is Madge?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, and kept walking towards Gale's room. I opened his door and saw something that shocked me.

Madge, was in Gale's bed, sleeping with him.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I yelled at them shocked.

I had to admit, I'd been expecting this. Gale had told me in secret that he was getting ready to propose to her. I thought that it was a little fast, but they must really be in love. I had a flashback to the arena, or after we got out anyway, when they showed us the video that summed up the games. Peeta had been mumbling my name in his sleep. I hadn't felt as though I was in love at the time… I'd been trying to ignore the fact that Peeta was in the arena with me. But still, there was always that connection between us… the fact that we would fall in love maybe?

How were they still asleep? I have no idea. Peeta walked up to the bed. I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. But then he turned back to me and whispered in my ear, "Go get the two love birds a big pitcher of water please."

So I headed back to the room and grabbed a pitcher, filling it with water on the way back. I handed it to Peeta when I got back into the room.

"Ready?" he asks. "One… Two…"

"Three," I say, and as Peeta flips the mattress I promptly soak them both.

Gale screamed like a little girl and clutched Madge. I now see that Madge has only a nightgown on. As she gets up I scowl at her, and she looks at the ground, blushing. I grab Madge's hand and pull her out of the room to let Peeta deal with Gale.

**ENJOY! OH, YEAH! REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy you peoples.**

** Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO. I don't own the Hunger Games.**

** Claimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YES! FINALLY! SOMETHING I OWN!! Btw, that's the plot. And you know… future characters. **

Chapter 14: Peeta is praying

Gale and I stare at each other awkwardly.

"What was that all about?" I ask stupidly.

Gale looks down.

"You're getting waaay too cozy with Madge dude," I tell him.

I see Gale looking embarrassed as I smile. I walk up pat him on the back, then give him a high five.

"Way to go! That's how it's done! The only reason I said that was because Katniss was listening through the door." Gale looked up grinning and high fives me again and again and again.

Katniss and Madge enter the room right as I high five him one more time. The color in Gale's face drains right out, and I swear he's about to jump in bed and hide under the covers.

Katniss's eyes widen in realization, and then narrow… in realization.

"Peeta," she says in her way too calm I'm so angry at you and want to bite your head off and you're so gonna pay for it tonight like no kisses for you kind of voice.

It's the type of voice that scares me so freaking much. The kind I hear in my nightmares, like the one where she marries Gale, and talks to me in the exact voice to say "Goodbye Peeta."

Man. I now realize that in the dream, she rejected me BAAAD.

I'm considering my escape plans. Under bed, in the shower… out the window!

I get a good running start.

Katniss's eyes go from narrow to wide when she realizes what I'm doing.

Of course, I'm not actually dumb enough to jump. It's an act to scare Katniss right out of her scary voice. But then her eyes narrow again, but this time they bore a hole through me, and I seriously consider jumping.

So I take a step, and run some more, then jump off and out. I hear Katniss's squeal of shock behind me, and I actually hear her say to Gale, "Oh lord he really is that dumb." Which of course is hysterical, because I'm not that dumb. But my act has worked.

***

I take a look at the balcony. It's nice. I look inside. Sure enough, this is our balcony. I had good aim. If I'd been off I would have missed it.

I wait for just two more seconds and then scream my lungs out, hoping that I sound distant enough to scare Katniss out of her wits.

Yes, I think I'll be getting plenty of kisses tonight.

***

Peeta gives me this terrified look and starts to run at the window. I know my eyes must get two times bigger, so I narrow them even more than they were before. Scare him into staying still.

No kisses tonight for him. In fact, if he makes it back alive, then I'm pretty sure he won't wake up the next morning.

I watch with horror as he jumps.

RIGHT

OUT

THE FREAKING

WINDOW

Screaming omits from my mouth as I see what he's done. Left a child behind out of fear… OF ITS MOTHER. Life can be messed up. When he betrayed me on the ship I thought life was bad. But if this kills him it will be my fault.

I look up when I hear the screaming. Piercing screams, coming from… right below us.

Right below us? He just fell ten stories down.

My eyes are narrowed even more now.

I say, "Well, glad we finally got rid of him," and start to walk out.

Gale gives me a perfect look of alarm, but at the sound of a gasp, he gives me an understanding grin, and replies giddily, "Now you and I can finally be together Katniss!" and he runs over and hugs me, swinging me onto the bed.

Now I look up, a bit scared he might take this too seriously, but he just winks at me. Next he dips Madge, making extra loud smooch sounds so that he knows Peeta can hear.

Soon the sound of our patio door comes from below and there's severely loud steps on the stairs as he runs up to yell at us.

His face when he walks in is indescribable. If you mixed shock, anger, fear, and craziness, his face is what you would see.

"Katniss?! Katniss?! Stop! Stop! You can't be with Gale, I'm not actually dead!"

At the look on our faces, and Gale dipping Madge for a second round, he sinks to his knees and buries his head in his hands.

"It was so perfect!" Peeta cries into his hands

We all crack up.

I run over, and pin Peeta to the floor. God, never do that when your five months pregnant. Oh well. I put my knees on Peeta's arms and slap his face.

"Don't you ever fake die again!" I shout at him crying.

Peeta cupped my face, and kissed me.

"I am truthfully sorry, Katniss, but you did fake kiss Gale." He said.

"Well, you DIED! Don't you ever DIE again!" I say.

"Well- well you narrowed your eyes at me! I had to get out of here! I mean, have you EVER seen yourself with your eyes narrowed? It's scary! I almost dived under the bed, but if I had done that, I KNEW that I wouldn't get kissed tonight. I mean, I like getting kissed believe it or not!" He shouted at me.

"Nah Peeta REALLY? You IDIOT! You could have gotten yourself KILLED if you'd been off." I shout back.

With a start, I realize for the first time that this is just a mood swing, and I can fight it. I'm not mad actually… I'm cracking up inside. He thought I kissed Gale! He thought he could trick me! I was a four year old inside; on the outside I was just an irritable seventeen year who was pregnant.

So I stop being seventeen, and I make myself three. I start to laugh. I laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh.

Now Peeta's look is only shock mixed in with just a slight touch of sheer anxiety.

"Katniss? Katniss is, this a girl thing?" He asks nervously.

I nod my head and say, "Yes it is! It's called having mood swings!" I tell him, still laughing.

He nods and then says "Oh, okay." And then the conversation ends abruptly, except for our laughter, with him pulling my face back down as he starts kissing me.

***

"Well, glad we finally got rid of him," Katniss's voice says.

What?! Okay not the reaction I wanted. The reaction in my head was more of screaming, tears, and crying of my name. Not, "Glad we got rid of him!"

The heck with her! How DARE she say that just because I'm DEAD!

Then Gale shouts "Now we can finally be together Katniss!"

Hell no, will they ever be together as long as I'm alive.

And then sound of kissing comes. That's it. I'm coming back inside.

Oh my god, I am such an IDIOT! I tear across the balcony and throw open the door. I stomp up the stairs to let Katniss know that I am coming.

"Katniss! Katniss! Stop! Stop! You can't be with Gale, I'm not actually dead!" I yell as I run up the stairs.

I throw open the door, and there is Gale kissing Madge, and Katniss laughing hysterically. I put my head in my hands and cry, for being so stupid.

"It was so perfect." I moan.

And then Katniss walks up.

There's a lot of yelling about I don't remember what. Something about no kisses for me, but I do remember getting slapped. I only come back when she starts laughing. What is it with girls these days?!

"Katniss? Katniss? Is this a girl thing?" I ask, a bit nervously.

She nods. "Yes it is! It's called having mood swings."

So I laugh along with her, cupping her face and kissing her along the way.

We're ALL kissing.

And we're still kissing when Effie walks in the door.

"Nice way to remind me that I'm single," She says with a laugh.

We're all a feeling a bit ill to see her, but Effie has been better lately, so we invite her back to Gale's room.

***

I pull away from Peeta, though he is objecting, when I open my eyes to see Effie staring at us in shock.

"Nice way to remind me I'm single," she says almost sadly, though laughing. "Someone should really get you guys a babysitter."

We invited her back to our room and sit down on the bed. The first thing she does is beg we let her sleep.

At first I stare at her, wondering if President Snow actually thought he could get away dressing up as Effie. But President Snow is dead… Is he? So I walk over to Effie and touch her lips, and tug on her hair a little bit, which cause her to shriek so loudly that Gale and Madge run into the room to make sure we're all okay.

"Having second thoughts about our marriage are we?" She says with wide eyes.

I laugh. No doubt I would never have second thoughts. I face Peeta, whose face is so comical I start to laugh all over again. I grab him before he manages to get out the door and give him a small kiss, but a small kiss doesn't convince him enough, so I give him a bigger one until he smiles and takes my arm.

"Sorry, I had some weird thoughts about President Snow… Effie wanted to SLEEP. S-L-E-E-P. Sleep. Since when does Effie want to sleep?!" I told Peeta.

"Effie is right here you know." Effie said sighing.

"Sorry Effie." I told her apologizing. I let Peeta pull me out of the room, so Effie can sleep.

We go to our room, and Gale and Madge go to Madge's room because Effie is in Gale's room. I walk into our room and get ready for bed. I put on my nightgown, and lay in bed. Peeta comes out in only is boxers. Why you ask? I don't know, it's Peeta. I'm married to him and I still haven't figured him out. Guess what is on his boxers. Ducks. Pink Ducks. With a yellow background. That dumb dumb boy.

He comes and lays in bed and puts his hand on my stomach. The baby kicks, and Peeta screams like a little girl.

"There's something moving in your stomach! It kicked me! " He screams.

"Yes Peeta, babies do that, or didn't you know?" I told him trying to not laugh.

"Oh…" He says a bit stupidly.

I just laugh and give him a kiss. "Night Peeta," I say sweetly.

"Goodnight Mrs. Mellark," says Peeta, and with that, we all fall asleep.

**Yall, I have been reduced to begging. Begging for reviews. That is just sad. I want to stop being sad, and in order to do that, you must review. REVIEW!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well. I'm smart. Not really. I didn't post the whole chapter that is how smart I am. So. If you think you have already read this you haven't cause this is the real chapter 15.**

** Disclaimer: Forget this. **

** Claimer: Don't feel like it. **

Chapter 15: The Capitol's warrior

_I'm running through the woods. I hear a baby cry. "That's my baby," I think. I hear Peeta yell. _

"_PEETA! Peeta! I'm coming Peeta!" I shout. _

_I trip. _

_Before I know it the Capitol warrior is on top of me. His features resemble the features of President Snow. _

_He takes a knife to my throat. _

_Pretty soon Peeta is on top of him knife in hand. The look on Peeta's face is scary. It is flat out pure rage. _

_Before the warrior knows it he is dead. _

_I hear the baby cry again. _

_I get up, but then I'm back down. There is a terrible pain in my abdomen. I turn and look down and see a knife sticking out of it. I start panicking._

_The warrior must have gotten a knife in me before Peeta did away with him. _

_Peeta turns and looks at me, and his once mad face, turns into the face of a little boy. He is scared. I reach out to touch him, but he yells in rage. _

"_The games are over!" He shouts to no one._

"_The warrior is dead! You can't keep us here!" He shouts._

"_Come get us! Save her!" He is pounding the dead warrior's body._

"_Peeta," I whisper._

"_Peeta, we must move away from the body." I tell him. _

_He stares at me as it dawns on him. He rushes over to me and tries to pick me up. I wave him off._

"_Peeta. Peeta. You leave me. Go take care of the babies. Go now."_

_He stares at me and starts to run away. _

_Oh wow. I didn't think he would actually go._

_I'm not the killer. Maybe they will still come and take the body. Maybe I can go home alive. _

_I hear the babies cry. I hear Peeta yell my name._

_Someone is shaking me. Hard. _

_I hear Haymitch cry. Where is my other baby? Where is she?_

_Someone slaps my face. _

_I open my eyes to see Peeta staring at me. _

"_I love you Peeta." I tell him._

_His face is dawned on realization. _

"_Don't you leave me." He says._

_He kisses me. _

_I caress his face, and then close my eyes._

***

And then the dream ends.

I sit up in bed and scream.

Peeta wakes up and yells "WHAT'S WRONG KATNISS?!" and turns to face me.

"Nothing, nothing. I just had a bad dream," I tell him.

He stares at me like I am crazy, because I haven't had a bad dream since I married Peeta.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" He asks.

"No, no. I'm fine." I tell him sticking out my hand.

Gale runs into the room with Madge following closely behind.

"What is wrong?" Gale yells.

"Nothing!" I tell them. "Go back to bed you two."

Gale looks at me uncertainly and then grabs Madge's hand and walks out.

Peeta kisses my forehead and tells me to get some well deserved sleep.

I settle down, but can't sleep.

Something is wrong. I can feel it in the air. And something is wrong with Effie.

I shake Peeta awake, and then go to Gale's room. Peeta follows.

I open the door to Gale's room, and see Effie on the floor.

Her wig is off, and her head is bleeding.

I run over and shake her.

"Effie! Effie! Effie who did this to you Effie?!" I shout.

I shake her until she become conscious once again.

"Effie! Who did this to you?" I shout.

Peeta runs in and tells me he called the Capitols ambulance. He said that they will be here in 5 minutes.

"Who did this to you Effie?" I ask her.

She stares at me for a second and then answers.

"The Capitols warrior. He is after your babies Katniss. You have to get out of here." She tells me grabbing my hand.

"Effie! Don't you dare leave me Effie!" I shout at her.

It dawns on me. If the Capitols warrior did this not long ago…. he was still in the house.

I tell Peeta what has just begun to run through my mind. He runs out of the room.

"Peeta! Peeta, come back Peeta!" He comes back with a gun. He tells me to tell Gale to get the gun under their mattress. I try to get up the get the gun in Gale's room, but Effie squeezes my hand and tells me to stay with her. To not leave her. I nod.

"Gale! Bring Madge and gun into your room!" I shout.

He shouts back. "Why?"

"Just do it Gale! Protect Madge! The gun is under Madge's mattress!" I shout to him.

"Ok!" He yells. I hear him talking to Madge, trying to calm her down.

Pretty soon Gale is in the room carrying Madge, who is crying softly. He sets her down on the bed. He comes by me and Peeta's sides.

I hear the floorboard creak. I panic. Peeta hears it too. He puts his arms around me and lets me hide my face in his shirt. Effie starts whimpering softly.

I pull the gun out shakily and point it at the door. The Capitol's warrior appears around the corner.

I scream. He is the exact same as the one in my dream. Peeta takes the gun away from me and points it at the Warrior. He pulls the trigger.

Only one problem.

The Warrior has disappeared.

***

We all sit there, just holding each other.

At first we simply thought he had hid again.

But on further inspection he is gone. Without a single trace.

Who is it? Who is it?

We question Effie. Over and over, but she won't give us anything. She's hurt pretty bad anyways. The ambulance stitched her up as well as they could.

I would never tell anybody, but I had thought Effie was going to die. The capitol wouldn't care. Well the government wouldn't anyway…

The fact that they got her back in under twenty minutes astonished me. I was glad. Very glad, that she was okay. That we all were.

The warrior though…

There was no way to know who he was or what he wanted. No, I take that back. I knew exactly what he wanted. Blood. Our blood. For killing… who? President Snow? Another one of the tributes? I had no idea. Perhaps he simply wanted for the hunger games to remain, and thought that with us still in the picture, it would be gone before he could blink.

He's right. With us around the people of the capitol will fight and fight and fight to keep the hunger games out.

I realize that this is not so hopeless, because Cinna is president after all. I had NO doubts that he would get rid of the Hunger Games. Without a second thought.

**LALALALALA. I also posted the wrong chapter, you know chapter 16. I posted chapter 16 part two. I'm gonna go fix that now… **


	16. Chapter 15: Part two

**I'm a smart person. I didn't post the right chapter, and on chapter 15 it has a part two. This is it. You wanna go back and read the rest of chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: Gahh. Hate. This.**

**Claimer: This really ticks me off that I have to do this. **

Chapter 15 Part two: Back in it.

I'm going back in. I keep reminding myself it is for the safety of my children. Not even that could probably convince me. Not against the Warrior. Not if it means going back into the….

***

"_Cinna. Cinna isn't gone. He isn't. The Warrior just kidnapped him to get his way. Yeah, that's it. Stupid Cinna. He'll never agree. Not if it means putting me in danger. Not if it means putting anyone in danger. He only hurts himself. Oh Cinna. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I say to Peeta._

_ Peeta lifts my chin up with his finger, and kisses my forehead. _

_ "Reminds me of someone else I know." He tells me with a chuckle. _

_ I stare into his blue eyes, and sigh. Peeta. How is he so calm? How is he so calm when they just told us what we would have to do to end the games forever? To forever end the reaping. To forever end the 23 deaths that happen each year. _

_ "Peeta. How will we convince Cinna to let in? And, how the hell is the Warrior Snow's son? How did he get on the government board?" I say. _

_ "Well. This is why Snow probably never told the public he had a son. So, he can change him into his secret weapon. Come on Katniss, thank about it. He knew this would happen someday. So, Snow met some woman on the street, proposed, got married, and conceived a child all in the same day. Snow is sick. He would have done something like that." Peeta tells me. _

_ The blonde haired boy does have a point. _

_ "OH!" Peeta exclaims. "He probably got a divorce all in the same day." He says with a nod._

_ I laugh, but then bite my tongue. This is no time to laughing__ , but I am. _

_It's true of course. Snow positively would have done it. Right in time that when he passed the boy would be able to come into the arena with us and only us to try and keep the games going._

_***_

I think about the two young children growing in my stomach, and how they might get into the bowl filled with papers that will announce their death. The thought fills with such horror that I know why I'm going back for one last time. I'm going back for them. Haymitch and… and my little girl. What will her name be? We must find out soon…

I have bad pains once in a while, now that I'm a full eight months pregnant. The thought scares me. Eight months.

In only a few weeks, I will be a mother. But how will I go back? How will I go back into the arena? I don't know. I just have to hope, I go in after I give birth, not before. If before I will surely give birth in the arena. Then my children may die.

***

_Cinna comes into the room. _

"_I have bad news. They released me without my final consent. I have no say anymore. No say at all. Well, not against them. Katniss, sweetie, I am truthfully sorry, for you are going back into the arena."_

_I fall onto my knees. I cry._

_Peeta grabs my arms and lifts me up to where I am looking into his deep blue eyes. _

"_You're not going to die Katniss! It is not going to happen!" Neither will our children. He pulls me into his lap. I must weigh a lot. Peeta is stronger__ now. I sit there and I cry. After 20 minutes of that, Cinna told us the details. _

"_You will be thrown into the arena once again. It will only be two against one. You two will be against the Capitol's warrior. Instead of starting off how you normally do, a hovercar will take the Capitol's warrior, will be taken 27 miles away from you, but in the same arena as you. This arena is overly large. The object for the Warrior is to find you, and kill you. He need's your babies' bodies… dead, or alive." Cinna tells us. _

"_Oh, and one more thing… your going into the arena… tomorrow." _

**Gahhh. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Could call this a repeat. Either way, I am still an idiot. So. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Not in the mood.**

**Claimer: ENOUGH ALREADY!!**

Chapter 16: The arena

I sat as I always had, holding Cinna's hand, sipping water. This time though, it was different. I was pregnant, and now Peeta is sitting beside me, caressing my cheek.

I stared distractedly at my swollen stomach. I was going to do everything in my power to protect my unborn children. Peeta looked at me, and kissed my lips in a lovingly way.

"We are going to be okay. Trust me. "He says.

Cinna squeezes my hand.

Claudius Templesmith's legendary voice came over the speakers.

"Please get ready to prepare for launch. Remember. You will be going to the arena inside a hovercar," He paused uncertainly and then speaks shockingly, "You will be dropped 27 miles from The Warrior. Prepare to live. Please don't die. Kill The Warrior. Please." Begged Claudius.

Wonder what brought that on.

The sound of rage came across the speaker. Claudius's squeal of fright was clearly heard. The Warrior's mechanical voice came over the speaker.

"You will never win. You will die. Your babies will die." His laugh rang eerily across the room. The sound of the speaker being cut off now enters my ears.

I stood up; as did Peeta; as did Cinna.

Peeta and I got on the hovercar. Cinna kissed my cheek.

"Remember girl on fire. My money is on you, as it has forever been on you." He said.

Cinna turned to Peeta.

"The same goes to you. All my money is on both of you." He blew us a kiss.

We got in the hovercar, and flew the ten minute ride to the arena. When we got to the arena, I grabbed Peeta's hand.

We had two Cornucopia's this year. One for The Warrior, and one for Peeta and I.

We were lowered below one of the Cornucopia's, as we knew The Warrior was doing the same thing. Me and Peeta stood on our plates beside each other, and were raised to the earth.

All of my focus, was on the weapons. The silver glint of a bow here. The sharpness of an arrow there. The points of knife's sticking out from the pile. Maces. Awl's. Swords. Axes. Every weapon imaginable. I finally focused on the arena.

I stared at the sky, at the ground, and gasped at the sight I saw.

**I am not in the mood. Gahh. Gahh. Bob. Just REVIEW!!! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in like 2 days. I was grounded from the computer. I am naughty. Ha. Ha. **

**I hope you like the names I added. **

**Disclaimer: La la la. Hahaha. **

**Claimer: I am officially not in the mood. **

Chapter 17: The Mellark's

Whoever said birth was an amazing thing, must not of ever gone through it. It was painful. Flat out pain.

I couldn't not scream. There was another downside. Peeta. Peeta was my doctor.

He stood over me, and didn't know what to do. I yelled at him.

"Just get it out Peeta!! OUT!!" I knew Peeta couldn't stand to see me in pain, so he tried to obey.

Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped. It only stopped briefly, but started again with the sound of something new. The sound of crying. The sound of one of my babies.

I looked up weakly, and smiled at the sight of a little girl. She had rosy cheeks, and blonde hair. Her eyes, were those gray Seam eyes. Bright. Bright and dangerous. Well. She got that from me.

A new wave of pain swept over me.

Another contraction. Will the pain ever end?

I see Peeta, wrapping my baby girl in a pink blanket.

When he was done, he returned his attention to me. My baby girl slept in the corner.

He attempted to help me, failed. Again. I did it all by myself.

My baby boy cried out. Peeta wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to me.

He already had thick black hair. But he had blonde natural highlights. His eyes, a light light gray with blue specks. He was a perfect mix between Peeta and I.

"Peeta. What should we name them Peeta?" I whispered.

"Haymitch. Haymitch will be his name. Haymitch Vance Mellark." He said solemnly. I nodded. The name sounded weird. But… it suited him. He too had dangerous eyes. I had a feeling my children would know how to fight when they were older. But he had a soft glow radiating from him. It was… cherry? Oh, I don't know.

"You can name her." Peeta said, handing my little girl to me.

I stared into her bright, dangerous eyes and knew that I had no clue what to name her.

I didn't like big and fancy names, but she needed a big name. It was just her… I could tell already. It matched how she was part merchant child, part seam child. Perfect.

"Alexandria. Alexandria Mason Mellark."

Peeta nodded, smiling.

Haymitch cried out. He cried, and he cried. I tried to quiet him, but he seemed to be terrified. Wonder what he was scared of. Peeta cried out in rage. He grabbed a knife and threw it the wall. I grabbed my baby and turned around.

The Warrior, stood above me. Dagger, pointed at my throat.

**Once again. Sorry. REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**You get the chapter title. I have tweaked to dream in some areas. I'm working on chapter nineteen right now, so if I don't post tomorrow, I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Ha. You thought I was really going to put something here. **

**Claimer: Ha. Tricked ya again. **

Chapter 18: Dream to reality

I'm running through the woods. I hear my babies cry. "Those are my babies," I think. I hear Peeta yell.

"PEETA! Peeta! I'm coming Peeta!" I shout.

I trip.

Before I know it the Capitol warrior is on top of me. His features resemble the features of President Snow.

He takes a knife to my throat.

Pretty soon Peeta is on top of him knife in hand. The look on Peeta's face is scary. It is flat out pure rage.

Peeta raises the knife above the throat of The Warrior, as I close my eyes.

Before The Warrior knows it he is dead.

I hear Alexandria and Haymitch cry again.

I get up, but then I'm back down. There is a terrible pain in my abdomen. I turn and look down and see a knife sticking out of it. I start panicking.

The warrior must have gotten a knife in me before Peeta did away with him.

Peeta turns and looks at me, and his once mad face, turns into the face of a little boy. He is scared. I reach out to touch him, but he yells in rage.

"The games are over!" He shouts to no one.

"The warrior is dead! You can't keep us here!" He shouts.

"Come get us! Save her!" He is pounding the dead warrior's body.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"Peeta, we must move away from the body." I tell him.

He stares at me as it dawns on him. He rushes over to me and tries to pick me up. I wave him off.

"Peeta. Peeta. You leave me. Go take care of the babies. Go now."

He stares at me and starts to run away.

Oh wow. I didn't think he would actually go.

I'm not the killer. Maybe they will still come and take the body. Maybe I can go home alive.

I hear my babies cry. I hear Peeta yell my name.

Someone is shaking me. Hard.

I hear sobbing. Peeta? Haymitch? Alexandria? Both? All?!

Someone slaps my face.

I open my eyes to see Peeta staring at me.

"I love you Peeta. Don't you forget that." I tell him.

His face is dawned on realization.

"Don't you leave me." He says.

He kisses me.

I caress his face, and then close my eyes.

***

Was I dead? Am I dead? How come I'm not dead?!

I had lived that before. It was my dream. Dream to reality. I hear the sounds of the capitol outside. Capitol? How do I hear the Capitol? I stare around the room, and recognize the immaculate clean walls.

No door. Of course.

I look over to the other bed, and see Peeta sleeping there. In the other corner of the room, are two cribs. One for Haymitch. Other, Alexandria.

I try to get up, only to find restraints around my waist. Peeta wakes up, and holds his hand out to me. There are no restraints on him. I hold my hand out, to grasp him, to see if he is real, that this isn't a dream, that I'm not dead, only to find that cool feeling, seeping into my veins, and me slipping into a deep unconscious wake.

***

This happens another time, and when I look to see Peeta, he is not there. I sigh. They must of gotten him, while I was asleep. I hear my children cry, and I try to reach them. I make soothing sounds, to calm them, because I can't reach them. It works. They stop crying, and I stare at the ceiling, only to find Peeta's glowing face, looking down at me.

A big triumphant smile spreads across his face.

Ha. Ha. He is not restrained, and I am. Ha. Ha.

He leans down, and kissed my forehead. His eyes, glowing. He looked, happy. Happy our family was all together, safe.

One problem Peeta. I am STILL restrained. Peeta grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit by me. He held my hand. I tried to get up, to kiss Peeta, only to be taken back under.

***

I wake up, one last time. There is no restraint around my waist, and Peeta's head is lying on the bed, eyes closed. His face, so child like in sleep. I stared at his sleeping face and smiled. I saw new clothes sitting at the end of the bed. I got up, and got dressed. I shook Peeta awake, and he rolled off the chair and hit the floor.

Laughing, I told him, "Get dressed you idiot." Still laughing, I went and picked up Alexandria.

Peeta got dressed, and went and picked up Haymitch.

The invisible door slid open and revealed Finnick.

He walked over to me, and embraced me. He took Alexandria from my arms, and stared into her deep gray eyes. He gave her back to me, and then hugged Peeta. Hard.

I heard Haymitch whimpering. I sighed, and walked over to Finnick and pulled him away from Peeta and my baby. He stared at me apologetically. He held his arms out to Haymitch, and Peeta set my baby in his arms. He stared into his incredibly light gray **(A/N: I know I said he had light brown eyes, but I meant to put light GRAY eyes.)**, blue specked eyes, and smiled. I sat there, thinking. Thinking about how much more this would be better if Haymitch were here. The real Haymitch. Finnick walks over to me, and gives me the full story. The story, that happened while I was unconscious.

**Ok, since I am sick I really want reviews. If our story sucks, tell me. If it doesn't TELLK ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS TO READ IT AND REVIEW TOO!!! **

** Anyhoo. Review. *Skips lightly out of the room***


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok, this chapter is through Finnick's point of view just to let yall know.**

**Disclaimer: This is a bunch of… *goes on for 30 minutes***

**Claimer: Ok. I have decided I officially do hate this one.**

Chapter 19: Finnick describes.

She caressed his cheek, and then closes her eyes.

Peeta is pounding Katniss' chest, screaming.

Katniss' vital stats come up in the corner of the screen, as they always do before someone dies.

Prim and Katniss' mother scream out in agony, and fall to their knees, bawling.

Katniss' heart rate is barely at 32 beats a minute.

Her brain, working, but barely.

Has hardly any blood in her body, she has lost so much.

Her situation was getting worse… fast.

A hovercar dips down and takes The Warrior. It leaves, just as it had appeared.

Another hovercar appears, and picks up Peeta and their babies. The hovercar still hasn't left.

WAIT!

I get up and go and shake Prim and her mother.

"Katniss isn't dead! They are taking her in the hovercar! She's not dead!" I shouted.

They looked up. I stared into their eyes. They read Katniss' vital stats, which were getting better by the second as the Capitol worked on her. They cut to a shot of the hovercar, and now it's Peeta's turn to beat on the door, yelling Katniss' name. He is screaming louder than Katniss had. They even took his babies. He was going crazy.

"Give Katniss back to me! Give her back!" He screamed beating the chest of a Capitol attendant.

"Alex! Haymitch! Give them back you no good rotten devil ridden son of…" He shouts, but is cut off as they cut his sound, and cut to the room where they are operating on Katniss.

They are stills showing Katniss' vital stats, and now in the other corner they are showing Peeta pounding at the wall, in another corner Alexandria and Haymitch being checked over by baby doctors, and finally in the other corner, the Capitol operating on Katniss.

It was all going to be okay.

**Please. Review. And if any of you people have read the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson, you need to read my new story, called 20 years later. It's by HuNgErGaMeSlOvEr101, aka Anastacia. REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: Aghh. Bored.**

**Claimer: Gee look at that. Now I'm border. **

Chapter 20: Reunited

I walked out of hospital, holding Alexandria. Peeta was holding Haymitch, with one hand carelessly thrown around my shoulder. We walked through the quiet hallways, with Finnick trailing behind, hand in hand with Annie.

I looked around, and saw cameras. I thought that they didn't film this. I looked straight into the lens of the cameras, and smiled. Peeta, was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I knew why. He was returning home from the games for the last time. Ever. And our children would never have to walk down this road either.

We walked into the training center, and were embraced by family in friends.

I was surprised to see Gale in my arms first. He looked at me hesitantly, like he did or said something wrong.

After he finished giving me a hug, he asked me if he could hold Alexandria. Nodding I handed her to him. His eyes filled with longing.

I walked over to Peeta, to see he is red in the face, and being kissed on cheeks by my mother.

Walking behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and whispered in his ear.

"Did you know that I love you?" I said.

He turned around, and planted a kiss on my lips. The camera crew starts pressing in, only to be pushed back again. I pull away from him.

"You have Haymitch in your arms remember?" I reminded him, almost glumly.

"Don't worry Katniss. I'll get enough of that tonight." He said fingering a lock of my hair. I blushed a deep scarlet. The cameras ran in real quick, and then backed out. This must be live. The must have seen that. I looked down. Peeta put his arm around me again, and hid his face in my hair, murmuring in my ear.

"How bout we get your mom to take care of Alex and Haymitch tonight hmm? What do ya say sweetheart? Please? After the parties? Go up to my room for the night? Come down for dinner, go back up?" He stopped and took a breath.

"God Peeta! What else do you want in this world?" I said laughing.

He took a breath to continue, and I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't answer that question Peeta." I told him hastily.

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

I go back and get Alex from Gale.

"See you at the party tonight Gale." I kissed him on his cheek. I went and hugged my mom and Prim next.

Cinna and Portia come sweeping out from the elevator. They grab Peeta and I, and our babies.

"Time to get ready for the interview." Portia trilled out.

Cinna grabbed my hand, and led me to the room where I would get ready. Portia grabbed Peeta's hand and followed.

"Ummmm, Portia? What are you doing with Peeta?" I asked confused.

"Well….. I figured because you two were married..." She left off there, a wicked grin on her face.

"NO!" Peeta and I shouted at the same time.

Cinna laughing, grabbed Haymitch from Peeta, and handed him to me, to where I was holding both of my babies.

Portia leads Peeta away, still laughing.

I walk into the room and set down Alex and Haymitch on the couch, with plenty of pillows cushioned around them. I took off my clothes, and felt guilty? Guess it's because I'm married.

My prep team comes bouncing in talking at a mile a minute. When they are done with everything, I look in the mirror. Veinia moved quickly and swiftly and covered my eyes.

"No peeking until you see your WHOLE family together." Octavia emphasized.

Cinna comes over and puts me in a dress.

I hear Portia coming into the room, with Peeta following.

Cinna covering my eyes, and carrying Haymitch in his arms, Portia covering Peeta's eyes, and carrying Alex.

Cinna sets my baby down in my arms, and takes my other hand, and gave it to Peeta.

"Open in 3, 2, 1!"

And through my eyes, I stare at the most perfect family ever.

**I am trying to figure out if that is a cliffy. You tell me. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I really don't know what I am going to do next chapter. **

**Sorry about the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: Screw this. I'm not in a good mood. **

**Claimer: I own the plot. And Alexandria and (the baby) Haymitch.**

Chapter 21: Well, this screws everything.

I was wearing a full length deep blue gown, with red, yellow, and orange accents. Peeta was wearing a black suit, with a deep blue tie, and the tie had the same color accents as my dress did. Adorning our heads, were our half crowns, mine covered with sapphires, and Peeta's the same.

We were stunning. But the real crowning jewels of this family, were obviously Alex and Haymitch. Alex, in a soft sapphire dress, but it looked like it was made for a one-day old baby. A blue bow on her head.

Haymitch was in a blue onesie. They looked absolutely adorable. Cinna and Portia lead us to the silver plates. They made Peeta and I separate. I holding Haymitch, Peeta holding Alex. Before Cinna managed to pull us apart, Peeta planted a light kiss on my lips, and whispered in my ear.

"I love you. When they present us, and we run towards each other, let's try not to kill our children." He whispered.

"How would we do that?" I whispered back.

"Hugging so hard, kissing. Get it?" He said.

"Got it." I said.

"Oh, and don't forget about later!" He called as Portia lead him away, winking at me.

I blushed a deep crimson. I finally clued into something. We have NO mentor. Well darn.

I hear the clapping go to stomping as Cinna and Portia are introduced again. We hear a moment of silence. Then the crowd is chanting "Haymitch! Haymitch! Haymitch!" I was confused, until they started cheering Alex's name. Then Peeta's. Then mine, loudest of all. I feel my platform rise.

And then I scream.

***

Blinding lights. I hear Alex cry. I tuck her protectively into my shoulder blade. She is so small, she almost fits there. I turn my head, searching for Katniss. She's not here.

And then I hear her scream, Haymitch crying along with her. Katniss never screams… unless in birth. Then she screams. A lot. I had never heard her scream so much.

I run across the stage, searching for her. Alex, is crying. I pull out her face, to look at her. Her face, breaks my heart. Cinna and Portia run onto the stage, and pull me back. Cinna, real quick grabs Alex from me.

"Give Alex back! Give her back to me!" I shout.

"Katniss! Katniss where are you?!" I shouted, frantically looking around. Portia pulls my hands back tighter. Cinna runs of the stage, carrying my Alex.

"Let go of me bitch!" I shouted. Normally, I would never call Portia that, but she was keeping me from getting Katniss and my precious little baby Alex.

"Peeta! This is for your own good Peeta! We need your babies." She said, her voice faltering at the end.

I growled. Katniss is still screaming, now screaming my name.

"Peeta! Peeta they took Haymitch!!" She shouts, sounding on the verge of tears.

"They took Alex too!" I shouted back. I was too pissed to cry. To pissed to even sad. I needed my family back. I needed them now.

***

And then I scream.

Haymitch is wrenched from my arms, my hands pinned behind my back.

I hear Peeta yelling mine and Alex's name.

"Give Alex back! Give her back to me!" He shouted. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. My family… gone.

No! They may be gone but it's up to you to find them.

I see Cinna whirl pass me, and hear my two babies cry. I kick my opponent in the gut. He cries out in pain. I flip around and punch the other one in the jaw.

Looks like momma's fighting again.

When they are both on the floor, I finally check to see who they are. I grimace at what I see.

My prep team, lying unmoving on the floor. Great.

I try to find a way out, of this torture chamber, get to the top of the stage, find Peeta, get my babies back, and let the real fun begin. The one where I get revenge.

I see a flight of stairs a couple meters away.

I run towards the stairs, and then start to run up. On my way up, I yell at Peeta.

"Peeta! Peeta they took Haymitch!" I shouted. I felt like crying now.

"They took Alex too." He shouts back.

I reach the top of the stairs, and then run to Peeta.

As I run across the stage, I become vaguely aware, that this whole ordeal is being taped, and is on live television. I also become aware of the crowd as they sit there, too shocked to speak.

I reach Peeta. He just punched Portia in the jaw. She fell over, in pain.

Peeta whirled around, grabbed my cheek roughly, and raised his fist, like he was ready to punch me.

He saw who I was, and then stopped what he was about to do right away. He picked me, up and tucked my head into his shoulder.

I realize now how much more muscular Peeta is. I grab his hand, when it seems as if the sky is raining like ninja's or something.

They fall through the sky on ropes, and as one lands, it kicks me in the gut. I double over in pain.

I feel myself being scooped up like a baby, and soon I am in Peeta's muscular arms. He runs through the black rain. A punch flying here, kick there.

Peeta sees the flight of stairs, and dashes down. By this time, I was screaming in agony. I think that ninja thing broke something. Couple ribs maybe.

"Where did Cinna run?" He shouts. I point meekly the way I had saw Cinna running. He takes off that way.

Finally, he stops, and lays me on the floor.

"Katniss!" He shouts.

"Why are you in so much pain?" He asked, sounding young and frightened.

And then, I hear Alex cry. Peeta picks me up, and I bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

Peeta pulls into a circular room, and I saw Cinna standing in the corner, holding Alex and Haymitch.

**If anyone has any ideas on what I could I could do next chapter, I could use your help. **

**REVIEW!!!!!! **


	23. Author's note, PLEASE READ!

**I know, I hate these too. I just wanted to clear this with everyone. We will be ending the story (prob.) in a couple chapters. **

**My cousin and I have decided TOGTHER on this. Do forgive. **

**And everyone give big clap to your co-author (the top-super secret co author) who has written more than half to this story. **

***claps* **

**Just a warning. And sorry we haven't updated in awhile, I have been writing a story for L.A. that's ten pages long, and your top-super secret co author has been busy. **

**Thanks :D. **


	24. Chapter 22

**Sorry bout the wait.**

Chapter 22: The Warrior lives.

Peeta's POV

I looked at Peeta in the corner, holding my kids. Alex was crying, I yearned for the feel of her tiny head on my shoulder. I yearned for the feel of Haymitch in my arms. I looked at Haymitch. His dangerous eyes stared at me, trying to comprehend why this strange man was holding him, and it wasn't his father.

I looked into Katniss's eyes, and saw so much pain, it hurt me. Physically and mentally. I hated this, I hated Cinna. I hated Portia. Anyone and anybody who brought this pain on Katniss. She doesn't deserve to hurt like this. Not at all. Why her?

I set Katniss down gently, and walked slowly over to Cinna.

"Give. Me. The. Babies." I say, growling each and every word.

"Peeta. I know you're mad. Just calm down." Cinna says the words, almost purring them trying to get me to calm down.

"Don't you tell me what to do. You don't deserve to tell me what to do." I shouted at him, and I could tell that each and every word that I yelled at him added a new layer of pain to his world.

Katniss put a hand on my muscled arm.

"Peeta. Peeta, its okay. Peeta calm down." Katniss said. The sound of her voice instantly soothed me.

"Cinna. Bring Alex and Haymitch over here." She said. When Cinna didn't follow her order, Katniss added growling, "Now."

Katniss narrowed her eyes, and put her face into a mask that showed no fear, even though she was lying on a bench almost paralyzed in pain. Cinna now obliged.

He handed Alex to me, and instantly buried my face in her neck. I heard Katniss' sigh of content as she held Haymitch in her arms. I pulled myself away from tiny Alexandria and went to kneel by Katniss. With Alex tucked in one arm, and cradled Katniss' hand to my chest.

Cinna looked as if he wanted to kneel down to us and worship the very ground we walked on.

"Listen. I did this to protect your babies." Cinna started, then took a deep breath to continue.

I interrupted.

"Like we should sit here and listen to you talk. To hell with that. You took our babies, and your _ninja's_ hurt my Katniss. You will pay." I growled. I was past pissed. Past furious. I hated Cinna. Absolutely hated him. Hated the fact, that the air I was breathing was the same as his air. That I had to share air with him. That he had to live.

"Calm down Peeta. It's okay. Just please calm down." Katniss begged.

"I want to hear what Cinna has to say about this." She said.

I sighed. It was a loss cause to argue with Katniss. I'm never going to win, nor will I ever win. I good naturedly said to Cinna, "Yeah yeah, continue not that I'm gonna listen to any of it."

"The Warrior. He was never killed. Indestructible you could say. Me and Portia created the diversion. Too get your babies away from you. Hide your babies, and keep you safe. The only people in on this plan were Katniss' prep team, and Portia and I. Step one of this plan was to let Peeta get the stage without Katniss. Step two was to get Katniss' plate stuck. Well, you know what happened after that." Cinna said, adding a bitter laugh at the end.

"The only thing we never anticipated was those ninja things. You two are lucky they didn't get their hands on you. Those ninja's were works of The Warrior. He thought that both of you would be holding your babies." Cinna said.

I turned and looked at Katniss, to see her crying silently.

"Katniss? Katniss are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She assured me.

"Cinna, why does The Warrior want our babies?" Katniss asked.

"Because. They were an accident never meant to happen." Cinna stated.

"How? Those babies may have been unexpected, but there we knew that that was going to happen someday." Katniss shouted at Cinna, furious now.

"No! Not like that." Cinna assured Katniss, backing up now.

"Then how did you mean that?" Katniss asked.

"I meant it like they weren't supposed to happen now. Have children later. After a rebellion. To show you to were forced. Never have children on your own will."

Katniss opened her mouth to answer that but was interrupted as a mechanical voice rang out across the room.

"Oh Cinna you have that all wrong." Said The Warrior as he appeared around the corner.

Flanked by two more like him.

**Evil cliff hanger? Or not? Either way. REVIEW!!**


	25. Chapter 23

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for making you guys wait this long for an update… well ENJOY. **

What? How! How how how how how?! One of them is enough, but THREE? Not right.

I tightened my grip on Haymitch. I saw Peeta tighten his grip on Alex. How he loved that baby girl.

Peeta slowly walked over to me, and knelt down next to me to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to hand you Alex. When I give you the signal, I am going to pick you up and will run out of the room. Don't object unless I tell you to do otherwise." I nodded, not letting him see how scared I really was.

"Okay, Peeta, I love you." I whispered back. Peeta opened his mouth to answer, but The Warrior cut him off.

"Oh, shut the hell up. I can hear you you idiots. Impaired hearing." He told us, pointing to his ears.

"How did you get to us so quickly in the arena?" Peeta demanded, crouching protectively over myself and our children.

"Oh, no one told you? Well, that's just how Cinna works." The Warrior told us, winking at Cinna.

"I can run a mile in a second. It took me 27 freaking seconds to reach where you guys were. But I stayed and hid ya know? Give the people a show." He told us, stepping closer.

"Get. Away." Peeta growled. The hatred in his voice flowed thick.

"Peeta Peeta Peeta. Oh, you'll never learn will you?" He flew upward. A millisecond later, The Warrior was in front of Peeta, hands encircling his neck.

"Peeta! Let go of him! Let GOOO!" I shouted. The Warrior did anything and everything BUT let go of Peeta's neck.

"Cinna! Cinna!" I screeched. Cinna ran up, and I handed him Alex and Haymitch.

I shot up, ignoring the stabbing pain in my ribs. I ran up, and kicked The Warrior real hard. He loosened his grip on Peeta a little so I shoved my heel into his stomach. I kept kicking until his grip on Peeta was no more.

I yanked Peeta upward, and threw him roughly onto the bench to let him regain his breathing. Another one of the Warrior's approached me because the real Warrior was laying on the floor panting. I knocked him onto the floor.

Right now, I was an angry mother. An angry mother trying to protect her children. I was an also an angry wife trying to protect her husband. I knocked The Other Warrior down on his back and used my knees to pin down his arms.

He was going to hurt. Bad. He was powerless against my fury.

"I. Am. Going. To. Call. You. Warrior. One. Oh. And. Never. Bother. Us. Again. Never. Hurt. Us. Again. Never." With every word I said, I delivered a new punch in the jaw and or gut.

I got up off the dead Warrior, and went to help Peeta. He was struggling against Warrior two as I liked to call them.

I walked up, ignoring the stabbing pain in my ribs, and kicked him unconscious. I yanked Peeta up, and kissed him.

"Eh hem." The Warrior coughed loudly. I broke away from Peeta, and ran across the room. Before he knew it, my high heel was planted in The Warrior's face.

I kick and I kick. I hear Alex cry. I kick harder.

The Warrior breaths one last breath. But then, his knife.

His knife plunges into my chest.

I take one last look at Peeta and my babies.

Then I join The Warrior.

I see Rue. I see Haymitch. They embrace me.

"Haymitch?" I ask, not believing my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart. Come on now and give me a bigger hug."

I run back into Haymitch's arms, not wanting to let go.

I turn to Rue.

"Rue…" I whisper.

"Yeah, it's me Katniss." Rue said back smiling.

"You're so big now." I tell her.

"Well, really I'm still 12. But I like to think of myself as 13." She told me winking.

I feel a small smile playing on my lips. Tears escape my eyes. Rue never had her 13th birthday.

"Peeta. Alex. Haymitch. Am I dead?" I screech.

Haymitch and Rue avert my gaze.

"How will they live?!" I yell.

"What happened?!" I shouted out, voice demanding an answer.

"Sweetheart, your dead. But it isn't your time."Haymitch said.

"You can stay here with us, or we can send you home. It's your choice Katniss." Rue added.

"Go home. It isn't my time. I need to stay with my babies. More importantly Peeta." I replied instantly.

"We hoped you would say that. We love you Katniss. Don't you forget that." They said at the same time.

"I love you too!" I shouted as the place around me faded out to grey.

"Katniss! Katniss please be okay!" I hear the love of my life, Peeta say.

I hear the distance cries of my children.

My eyes flutter open.

"Oh Katniss!" Peeta shouted.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own.

"Peeta. I love you Peeta." I told him.

"I love you too Katniss. I love you more than anything." He said.

"I'll never leave you again Peeta." And with that, I drift into a dreamless slumber.

**Awww. Only one more chapter left then the epilogue D':**

**So sad. Anyho. REVIEW YOU PEOPLES. DON'T MAKE ME BE SAD. The more reviews I get, the faster I update ;D**


	26. Chapter 24

What? How! How how how how how? One of them is enough, but THREE? Not right.

I tightened my grip on Haymitch. I saw Peeta tighten his grip on Alex. How he loved that baby girl.

Peeta slowly walked over to me, and knelt down next to me to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to hand you Alex. When I give you the signal, I am going to pick you up and will run out of the room. Don't object unless I tell you to do otherwise." I nodded, not letting him see how scared I really was.

"Okay, Peeta, I love you." I whispered back. Peeta opened his mouth to answer, but The Warrior cut him off.

"Oh, shut the hell up. I can hear you you idiots. Impaired hearing." He told us, pointing to his ears.

"How did you get to us so quickly in the arena?" Peeta demanded, crouching protectively over myself and our children.

"Oh, no one told you? Well, that's just how Cinna works." The Warrior told us, winking at Cinna, who guiltily looks down at the floor.

"I can run a mile in a second. It took me 27 freaking seconds to reach where you guys were. But I stayed and hid ya know? Give the people a show." He told us, stepping closer.

"Get. Away." Peeta growled. The hatred in his voice flowed thick.

"Peeta Peeta Peeta. Oh, you'll never learn will you?" He flew upward. A millisecond later, The Warrior was in front of Peeta, hands encircling his neck.

"Peeta! Let go of him! Let GOOO!" I shouted. The Warrior did anything and everything BUT let go of Peeta's neck.

"Cinna! Cinna!" I screeched. Cinna ran up awkwardly, and I handed him Alex and Haymitch.

I shot up, ignoring the stabbing pain in my ribs. I ran up, and kicked The Warrior real hard. He loosened his grip on Peeta a little so I shoved my heel into his stomach. I kept kicking until his grip on Peeta was no more.

I yanked Peeta upward, and threw him roughly onto the bench to let him regain his breathing. Another one of the Warrior's approached me because the real Warrior was laying on the floor panting. I knocked him onto the floor.

Right now, I was an angry mother. An angry mother trying to protect her children. I was an also an angry wife trying to protect her husband. I knocked The Other Warrior down on his back and used my knees to pin down his arms.

He was going to hurt. Bad. He was powerless against my fury.

"I. Am. Going. To. Call. You. Warrior. One. Oh. And. Never. Bother. Us. Again. Never. Hurt. Us. Again. Never." With every word I said, I delivered a new punch in the jaw and or gut.

I got up off the dead Warrior, (at least I think he's dead. Well, he's not bothering us right now anyway) and went to help Peeta. He was struggling against Warrior two as I liked to call him. Idiots.

I walked up, ignoring the protest in my ribs again, and kicked him real hard. I yanked Peeta up, and kissed him.

"Eh hem." The Warrior coughed loudly. I broke away from Peeta, and ran across the room. Before the warrior knew it, my high heel was planted in his ugly face.

I kick and I kick. I hear Alex cry. I kick harder.

The Warrior heavily. But then, his knife.

His knife plunges into my chest.

I take one last look at Peeta and my babies.

Then I join so many who I've missed.

I see all those I've ever missed, but the only ones I really notice are Haymitch, Rue, and my father.

"Haymitch?" I ask, not believing my eyes.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart. Come on now and give me a bigger hug."

I run back into Haymitch's arms, not wanting to let go.

I turn to Rue.

"Rue…" I whisper.

"Yeah, it's me alright. Kind of weird, huh?" Rue said back smiling.

"You're so big now." I tell her.

"Well, really I'm still 12. But I like to think of myself as 13." She told me winking.

I feel a small smile playing on my lips. Tears escape my eyes. Rue never had her 13th birthday.

"Peeta. Alex. Haymitch. Am I dead?" I screech.

Haymitch and Rue avert my gaze.

"How will they live?" I yell.

"What happened?" I shouted out, voice demanding an answer.

"Yes, Katniss, you're dead. But we weren't expecting you quite yet. We were expecting Cinna." I stare at my father in shock.

"Cinna?" I repeat blankly.

"Yes. That knife was intended for him. He was about to fight, but when you gave him your babies, you sort of saved him," he tells me. "I do like that Cinna. He's been good to my little girl. You better look after him though. He's a trouble-maker that one," he tells me with a wink.

"Sure…. We all know what awful plans he hides behind my back," I reply with a glance at Haymitch. We all start to laugh. It feels so good to laugh, I start to think maybe dying isn't so bad. But they're not finished talking to me yet.

"You can stay here with us, or we can send you home. It's your choice Katniss." Rue added.

I hesitate. "I have to go home. My babies need me. Peeta needs me. So do Prim and my mother… and Gale, and Madge." I replied slowly. Wow that's quite a list. It feels… good to have that many people on such a list. "But I will miss you guys.

"We hoped you would say that. We love you Katniss. Don't you forget that." They said at the same time.

"I love you too!" I shouted as the place around me faded out to grey.

"Katniss! Katniss please be okay!" I hear the love of my life, Peeta say.

I hear the distance cries of my children.

My eyes flutter open.

"Katniss! God, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Peeta shouted.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own.

"Peeta. I've just decided something." I told him.

"What?" He questions me.

"If you ever jump off of another balcony, I'll just laugh at you." And with that, I drift into a dreamless slumber.

The end: (takes place one year later)

"That's it. Come on. Push. Push. I can see the baby's head." Dr. Mary Lyn Foxx told me.

I was squeezing the living hell out of Peeta's hand. My sleeping one-year old babies were in the corner being held by their aunt Prim and Grandma Everdeen.

"God Peeta! Why did you put me through this? Why Peeta? It hurts! You're not freaking pushing a watermelon through your pelvis!" I shout at Peeta. He just chuckles.

"Peeta! This is all your fault Peeta! Your entire god forsaken fault! All! You are never putting me through this again!" I scream. Peeta only laughs.

"Stop laughing Peeta! Stop it!" I shout at him.

"One more push Katniss. That's all. All you need is one more push." Dr. Foxx tells me. I push once more.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten." Dr. Foxx counted for me. The pain left my body all of a sudden, and I felt… lighter. I hear a shrill little voice cry out.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. You have a baby girl." Dr. Foxx told us, setting my baby in my arms.

"Happy birthday baby. Happy birthday." I crooned, holding her tightly to my chest.

"Still hate me?" Peeta asked me smirking.

"No." I told him laughing. I had done the exact same thing when I had had Alexandria and Haymitch.

"Can I hold her Katniss?" He asks. I gently put my baby girl in his arms.

"She's so pretty Katniss. So pretty." He seemed to be lost in our babies eyes.

She had curly blonde hair. And she had blue eyes. But her face, her face belonged to be.

"Peeta. Oh Peeta, what should we name her?" Peeta seemed lost for words.

"Peeta!" I shout at him laughing.

"Mm hmm babe?" He replied.

"Peeta, what should we name her?" I repeat.

"I. Don't. Know." Oh yeah. Peeta seemed to like having daddy's girls. The seemed to be his little babies.

"Joycelyn. Joycelyn Rue." I told him. My way to honor Rue. My only way, was to give my daughter her name. To be her middle name.

"Joycelyn Rue. I like it." Peeta said a wide grin on his face.

***3 days later***

"Peeta! What did you do with the twin's car seat? More importantly, what did you do with Joyce's?" I shout.

"There in the back sweetheart. I put them there after we got to the hospital!" He shouted back.

In my arms I held the newest addition to our family, Joycelyn Rue. I tried to get the car seats out of the back, and failed miserably.

"Peeta, you know I can use some help." I told him coming around to the front of the car.

"Fine. Gimme Joycelyn and you get your way." I laughed and handed him our child. I went around and sat in the front of the car, and turned up the radio.

_Guess what i did today  
Those were the words i said to you  
It was last May, don't know the exact day  
In my hand there was a ring  
And you told me that you loved me  
More than anything in your life  
And i asked you would you do me  
The honor of being my wife (yes i will)  
I will be your man, your protector, your best friend  
'Til my humble life is ended  
Then time begins again (couldn't we)_

Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
We can be strong together for so long (our love goes strong so long)  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after (couldn't we be, baby)  
Leaving you never stays forever strong

When i was away (umm...hmm)  
Some friends became just faces  
Some people grew apart  
But you stayed right in my heart  
In so many times, could picture this day inside my mind  
And for so many years, ooh  
I knew it would be you here with me, ooh (yes i will)  
Take you for my wife, the center of my life  
And i will never ever fade  
From this choice I've made, ooh...oh

Couldn't we please be happily ever after (come on)  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong (hey...ooh...hey yeah)

You don't have to look no further than me (don't look no further, baby yeah)  
You don't need much more than my lovin' to make you happy (I'm so happy, babe)  
Beneath the side of God, i will make this vow to you (come on baby)  
I'll be right here, stay with me (stay with me, baby hey)

Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
We could be strong together for so long  
Couldn't we please be happily ever after  
Leaving you never stays forever strong (no, no i will never leave you, ooh)

"Honestly Katniss! Do you want our children to be deaf?" he shouted at me laughing as he turned down the radio. He took Alex and Haymitch from my arms to go put them in their car seats.

"Oh Katniss. I never knew you could sing." Peeta told me winking as he got back in the car. I could feel my checks get hotter by the second.

"Although really Katniss. You aren't the worse singer I have ever heard. Really. That was good." He told me, his hand cupping my face.

"But, shouldn't I have sang that song to you? Well, we did dance to that song for our wedding. But really. Lemme sing it to you next time." Peeta told me as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Oh, my macho-man. I knew not that you could sing." I told him laughing.

"Oh, then you must not know much about me. I sing all the time." He told me winking.

"It's two different things Peeta. Trying to sing and actually carrying a tune is two different things. I think that you are the former." I told him laughing.

"Naw aw!" He shouted. I think the fact that we have another baby has finally gotten to him.

"Come one sweetie. Let's just go home." I tell him kissing him on the cheek.


	27. Chapter 25

**This, is a sad day. This is the last installment of our story :'(. Wish it could have gone on longer, but we were running out of ideas lol. Well, I would like for you to know, that tis story started off as a story on my itouch, but then I emailed it to my cousin, and it became this. Thank you to all that have read. I am so sorry that this Epilogue is so short. I think that we should do another installment of this story *taps chin.* **

**Well, if I will you will see it posted on –aNaStAcIa NiCoLe- shortly. **

**ENJOY!**

**EPILOUGE**

"Momma! Daddy!" My five year old Joycelyn Rue screamed. She was running around the house in nothing but her underwear being chased by her older brother, Haymitch. I ran after them and Peeta runs in front of them.

Peeta scoops up Joycelyn Rue and throws her over his shoulder, with her giggling the whole time. I grabbed Haymitch and spun him all around the room.

"Mommy, Lelah and Lupe are crying." Alex told me skipping into the room.

"Okay sweetie." I sat Haymitch down and crouched down to my oldest set of twins eye level.

"You two go get ready for bed 'kay?" I asked them.

"'Kay mommy!" They shouted running out of the room.

I walked into my youngest set of twins' room, and looked at Lelah Carlie Mellark and Lupe Dakota Mellark. They sat in their shared crib crying.

"Peeta! Come help me take care of your children!" I shouted at him. Peeta walked into the room, a squeaky clean Joycelyn Rue following.

"Well, you sure did give her a quick bath." I told him.

"Yes." He replied. "Be proud." He added laughing.

"Hey Joycelyn Rue?" I asked my 5 year old.

"Uh huh Momma?" She replied.

"Go make sure your brother and sister are getting ready for bed." I told her.

"Otay mommy!" She yelled running out of the room, in search of her older brother and sister.

I picked up Lelah and held her close to me.

"Hey baby girl." I crooned to her. I changed both of their diapers and laid them both in their crib.

Peeta came up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey sweetheart, do you know what type of love we have?" He asked me. I spun around to face him.

"What type of love babe?" I replied, quickly capturing his lips with mine. He pulled back and answered.

"Everlasting."

**So sorry bout the crappy ending. Like the last sentence is all "Aww, whats gonna happen next?" That my friends, I shant know. Haha, shant is a word I use. It means "shall and not." Well, thank you to all that have read. REVIEW. **


End file.
